The Mark of Athena
by Ambrette
Summary: Mark of Athena predictions, pre book release. Incomplete.
1. Chapter I Annabeth

A/N: This my prediction seeing as I predicted the whole Roman camp thing with Hera/Juno having something to do with it back in April 2010, months before the Lost Hero came out. Sooooo, here we go. Mark of Athena. Let's see if I get anything right.

Disclaimers: Sadly, I own none of the books on this site. Takes off right where TSON left off (terrible cliffy, by the way, Rick. We all hated it). Also, this is written my style. Be prepared.

PrincessAmberLighshallow

0o0

Chapter I

Annabeth

Annabeth was blown away. She marveled at the Roman camp. It was a fully functional Roman training center. Beyond it she saw a miniature recreation of Rome itself, filled with people. She shook her head in disbelief. This was complete city. How did they not know about this? The ship turned jerkily to prepare for its landing.

"You really didn't know about this?" Piper asked from beside her.

"Nope. We had no idea," she replied.

"This Percy guy, is he here?"

"Yes, he is,"

"Do we know for sure?"

Annabeth thought for a moment. They actually didn't. Tyson's message was hard to understand, but she felt something. Almost like she was being drawn into him. He had to be there.

"Yes,"

Piper looked over at Jason. Her face fell a bit.

"What's with the face?"

"It's Jason. I think he has a girlfriend here or something along those lines,"

"Maybe. But, I've seen the way he looks at you. I know the look. I've seen it before. I think you're okay,"

"I hope. I really like him,"

Annabeth shrugged. She didn't think much of him. He was nice and not bad looking but that was it. She looked back at the new camp. The ship was lowering itself. A few minutes later, it landed on a grassy field.

"Nice landing, Leo," she called to the boy steering.

He grinned.

"Not too bad of a ride was it?" he replied as he hopped off the upper deck.

"No, it wasn't," she smiled.

They rolled out the ramp to the ground and everyone began to get off. Everyone seemed very excited to be back on the ground. Annabeth waited to get off.

"Gods, I'm starving. We ran out of cans this morning," someone said behind her.

"You ate all of those?" she raised an eyebrow at Grover.

He shrugged.

"You gotta eat, when you gotta eat,"

She laughed. He threw an arm around her shoulder as they walked off. She noticed a few Roman campers making their way towards them. Percy was not one of them.

"Is he here?" she asked quietly.

"I think so. The connection is still a bit fuzzy,"

She sighed. The Romans had reached them. A girl in a purple toga ran forward to embrace Jason. Annabeth and Grover made their way towards them.

"Annabeth," Jason greeted her, "This is Reyna."

"Hello. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. It's an honor to meet you," she held out a hand to the other girl who stared at it.

Annabeth slowly lowered it.

"I am Reyna, praetor of Camp Jupiter. We greatly appreciate the help. We will need it seeing as another army is likely to be on the way,"

Annabeth nodded. There was usually a second army. The only time there hadn't been one was The Battle of the Labyrinth. The thought stirred up memories of Percy from that quest. She had to find him. He was there.

"Jason, can you get everyone situated and stuff,"

"Where are you going?"

"I have no idea,"

Jason stared at her a moment before shrugging and continuing the conversation with the praetor girl.

Annabeth began to walk away.

"I think they need you here," Grover tugged at her arm.

The campers looked quite uncomfortable with the Romans. Most were talking rapidly in ancient Greek. No English. _They're scared, _she thought. She cursed under her breath.

"He'll come," Grover assured her.

She nodded curtly and went off to help the campers.

0o0

"What do you mean she says there's no room for us?" Annabeth yelled.

"Reyna said there is not enough room in the barracks for all of us," Jason replied cautiously.

She groaned.

"What's wrong with Brains over here?" Connor Stoll came up, most likely coming to ask where the Hermes cabin's fireworks could go.

"We have no one to stay," she explained.

Connor looked at her.

"Does that mean we have no place for stuff?"

She shot him a _what-do-you-think _look.

"Damn," he muttered.

Katie Gardener had heard the news and ran over.

"Nowhere to stay?" she asked.

"Yes. Their little praetor said that there's no room and apparently we're too unimportant to have some of their campers get re-arranged," Annabeth switched to Greek.

"You're kidding, right?" Katie replied following Annabeth's language change.

"No. We're stuck here. On the ground. During the second Titan War we had better accommodations,"

"This utterly sucks," Katie summed up the situation.

Jason stared at them, confused.

"Di immortales! Learn some ancient Greek, will you?" Annabeth yelled at him.

She was in no mood for stupidity from people. She threw her back pack on the ground and stalked off.

"Annabeth?" Grover tried.

"Not now," she told him.

0o0

Normally, Annabeth would've taken time to appreciate the architecture but she was too angry to focus on columns and aqueducts. She wandered around the massive camp. Most of the Roman avoided her. A few muttered some that sounded a lot like 'gracious'. She found a place in the shade that look acceptable for sulking and threw herself on the ground. Her body ached from being cramped on the boat. Suddenly, a man in a toga shimmered into sight.

"Oh, I see the _Graceus_ have arrived. Oh, joy," he said.

"Get lost," Annabeth spat.

"Tsk, tsk. Seems they're rude, too,"

"Just leave me alone,"

"I should, shouldn't I? You seem like a dangerous girl,"

Annabeth ripped her knife out of its place on her belt. The man's face flickered with recognition.

"Celestial bronze. Very nice. Though it is nothing compared to imperial gold,"

"It can still kill, so I believe it serves its purpose,"

"Is that a threat?"

"Possibly,"

"Well, that's not nice. But, you see I'm already dead. You can't kill me,"

"Just my luck," she muttered as she put the knife away.

"I suppose I should go investigate this war ship you brought. I bid you farewell," and then he disappeared from sight.

_Great. Annoying leaders and snotty ghosts. Lovely place. _

Annabeth got to her feet and brushed herself off. She dcided to go back to the ship, seeing as that ghost would probably start something that would end with mortal injury. She began to head back. She noticed a steady stream of Romans going in the same direction. Then she nocticed a particular trio. A skinny African American girl with curly hair and a tall, baby-faced Asian boy. The third person had their arms around each of them. Annabeth squinted. Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't move. Her eyes trailed after the group. _Look at me. I'm right here. Please look at me. _Then one of their heads moved and their gaze landed on her.

0o0

A/N: The next chapter will be up in like, 30 minutes, but its almost obvious as to what happens next. I really hoped you like it. Review. I love reviews. Review if you liked it, hated it, just review.


	2. Chapter II Annabeth and Percy

A/N: I'm back already. Well, review and read, and enjoy. Hope you like it so far. I had fun writing this chapter. Sooo, here we go.

Disclaimers: I don't own this and this isn't the actual book, just my interpretation. Sorry to diappoint there.

PrincessAmberLightshallow

0o0

Chapter II

Annabeth

Annabeth's face fell. He didn't look at her. The Asian boy stared at her a while before turning back to the others. She resisted the urge to fall down and cry into the dirt. She didn't want to shout out to him. She wanted him to see her. Annabeth collected herself and walked back to the ship. Immeadiatly, she walked over to Grover.

"Did you find him?" he asked.

"I saw him, I think. He didn't even look at me," she managed.

"He'll find you. He cares,"

"Have you seen him?"

The satyr shook his head.

"Let's go do something I can't just stand around and do nothing,"

"Everything's done,"

There were a few tents here and there and the boat was filled with cots.

"How?"

He shrugged.

"Its not too bad, but I will not sleep on that ship again,"

The two of them laughed. Suddenly, Grover stopped. He sniffed at the air.

"He's here. It reeks like sea water,"

Annabeth looked about frantically. Then, she saw the group from before. _See me. C'mon, Seaweed Brain, I'm here. Look at me! _Campers immeadiatly ran up to him. His gaze traveled past him. He locked on her. Annabeth's heart skipped a beat. She stared into those sea green eyes. _Percy. _

0o0

"Dude, we missed you," "Percy, you're back," "Good to see you," "Hey, long time no see," Campers shouted things out to him. Percy didn't see Annabeth. He looked out past him. His gaze fell on a pair of stormy gray eyes.

"Hey, guys. Good to see you, too. Hang on a sec," he pushed them away.

He headed towards her, weaving in and out of people. He reached her. His hands cupped her face and he pulled her in. Her soft lips crashed against his. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her hands entangled themselves in his hair, her lips danced to the beating of his heart. They stood in that moment together for what seemed like hours. Slowly, she pulled out. Her face was stained with tears.

"Percy," she whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," his voice was muffled against her hair.

"Don't leave me again," Annabeth said.

"I won't,"

She gave him another kiss, before wiping her face.

"Alright, Seaweed Brain, I'll catch up with later. Don't blow anything up,"

She walked away. He stared after her. _Gods, she's perfect. _He turned around.

"Yo, G-man!"

The satyr grinned and trotted over. Percy hugged him quickly.

"What's up? You're taller than me, now," Percy said.

"You know, things have been a quiet without you, but it's been rough. I've been looking for you and haven't seen much of Juniper….It's okay, though. I thought we'd be done after the Titan War,"

"Guess not,"

"What's with the toga?"

"Oh, yeah, that. I've been elected praetor,"

Grover raised an eybrow.

"I thought the chick was praetor,"

"There are two,

"I've figured that out, but she said we've gotta stay here. Can you do something about that? Annabeth has been throwing a fit over it, along with most of the other girls,"

"She's probably right. There's no room. It's not like back home where we can just pack everyone into the cabins and the Big House,"

Grover shrugged.

"Come on, Travis! Not there!" someone yelled.

"Hey, uh, I think the explosives are coming out. I'm gonna go check it out. The three of us, we'll catch up later,"

Percy nodded. He smiled as he looked around. This was his family. He was Greek. He was a hero.

0o0

Percy spent the day helping unload the Argo II. It almost felt like he never left. Everyone welcomed him back immeadiatly, then set him to work.

"Hi," a girl with choppy brown hair and a Native American cmplexion greeted him, "I'm Piper. I've heard a lot about you."

"I don't doubt it,"

"Seems like you really mean a lot to them,"

"They're my family. They mean a lot to me,"

She smiled.

"So, you saved the world?"

"Three times,"

"Been on four quests, and won the Titan War. Impressive. I've been on one,"

"Thought you were new,"

"I am. All three of us were new. Me, Leo, and Jason,"

"Jason Grace?"

"Yeah. Have you met?"

"No, but I've heard,"

"I'll introduce you,"

She grabbed his hand and led him onto the boat. She looked around before waving to a blonde boy. He looked at her and came over.

"Hey, Pipes. Who's this?" his eyes narrowed a bit as he looked at Percy.

"Percy Jackson. Percy this is Jason,"

He streched out his hand. The other boy shook it.

"This is your turf, then," Jason gestured to the ship.

Percy nodded. Jason glanced at the toga.

"You're the new praetor,"

"For now. You'll probably get the job back, soon,"

"I don't think so. Juno, I mean Hera or whatever, wanted a switch in power to bring demigods together. You'll be praetor for a while,"

"Hera really pulled this one off under everyone's noses,"

The other boy laughed.

"Oh yeah,"

"I still don't now how she did it," Piper chimed in.

"I don't think anyone does. It's a feat worthy of Hermes, so the Stoll's probably know,"

She looked at him quzically. Obviously, she hadn't fallen prey to one of their schemes.

"Nice to meet you. From what I've heard we're pretty similar. Annabeth won't shut up about you, and all,"

Percy smiled. Jason had said it loud enough for Annabeth to hear. She turned and glared at him.

Suddenly, Percy was knocked to the ground.

"YOU FREAK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO TURN YOU INTO ASH RIGHT NOW! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN, SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"Missed you, too, Thals," he muttured, "I expected this from Annabeth."

"I'm not kidding!"

"Get off me,"

Thalia got to her feet and dusted herself off. Percy gave her a hug. Before he pulled out, she kissed his cheek.

"You're dead, now, Grace," he told her.

"Special circumstances. Artemis will understand,"

"Or turn me into a jackolope,"

Thalia laughed.

"Annabeth is going to murder you," she said.

"Already saw her,"

"She will. I heard all about it the entire way here,"

"Is it brilliant?"

"As always,"

"I'm terrified,"

"You should be,"

They two stared at each other, before cracking up. Piper stared at them. They finally managed to collect themselves. Thalia wiped tears from her eyes.

"I really do hate canoes,"

"I know,"

Piper and Jason looked at each other. Percy shook his head.

"Never mind,"

"So you met Jason. Good,"

"Yeah,"

Thalia shot Jason a glance.

"Oh. Yeah, right. Jason he's a big three kid,"

Percy's eyes widened a bit. Thalia smiled weakly.

"His dad is Jupiter, Roman side. It's a long story,"

"I bet,"

"Oi! Piper, throw me that rope," someone called.

"Oi? Going British are we, Leo?" Piper replied.

A boy with curly, black hair popped out of nowhere. He was covered in soot and oil.

"So, you're Percy Jackson. Leo Valdez, son of Hephestus,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"How's the ship?" Thalia asked.

"Good. It's ready for another long trip,"

"Leo built the Argo II," Thalia explained.

"No way, man! This ship is incredible,"

"Yeah. It's got everything: perfect for flying and sailing, GPS, cannons, cup holders," the boy smiled widely.

A sound rang through the camp, announcing dinner.

"Let's go, Reyna probably has a lot in store for us," Percy sighed.

0o0

A/N: Sorry, it's kind of short. I'll update it soon, though. Maybe in a few days. Don't forget to review. The response I got blew me away. Thank you for adding me to faves and alerts but review, too. See you soon!


	3. Chapter III Percy

A/N: Sorry it took a bit longer than expected, but now it's Thanksgiving break and I'll update at least twice. So, I hope you enjoyed the last chappy. Which by the amount of positive reviews I got, you did. In this chapter you really get to see the ends that Rick left hanging at the end begin to tie together for new adventure and mystery.

Disclaimers: Not the actual story (I wish). I don't own PJO or HOO (dumb acronym).

PrincessAmberLighshallow

0o0

Chapter III

Percy

All through role call, the Camp Half-Blood crew mumbled curses under their breath. Everyone sat down and began eating.

"Hades! Why can't we sit there? Being stingy snobs are we?" someone yelled out.

The Greeks were all being forced to squish in with the Fifth Cohort as the others didn't want to 'contaminate the seats on which we sit'. Percy was more that a little ticked off at the Romans.

"Jackson, you gonna do anything?" the same voice called.

Percy turned to Reyna.

"Why can't they sit with the other cohorts?" he asked.

"It is necessary for the Greeks to be here, but we don't have to welcome them," she replied coldly.

"This is my family. I demand you treat them as you would the Romans,"

"You are praetor. Say what you wish," she waved him off.

He looked at his friends who had begun to sit on the floor.

"Guys! Just sit where you want," he told them. He turned to the other cohorts, "And you better let them."

The Romans began to grumble unhappily as the new comers sat at their tables.

"Why do they move in large groups?" Reyna questioned.

"They move with their cabin mates; their siblings. They do everything together. Eat, sleep, shower,"

"They are put together based on who their godly parent is? That's stupid. Some are greater than their siblings and deserve a higher status,"

"We don't believe that,"

Reyna raised an eyebrow and returned to her food.

"Oh, would you look at that! Looks like Seaweed Brain has a feminine side, he's wearing a dress!" an all to familiar voice called.

"Shut up, Clarisse,"

"You wanna go there, punk?"

"No, I-,"

"Because I'll go there. I don't care who you are here. To me you're just another piece of garbage that needs to get thrown away. And I'll throw you away," The girl cracked her knuckles.

Several of her siblings stood with her. Reyna quickly rose to her feet.

"Now is not the time for fighting,"

"Oh, is Percy such a wuss that he needs the little Romans to fight for him?"

The Ares cabin laughed.

"Oh, look at me I'm Percy Jackson. I'm wearing a dress. I can do whatever I want. Don't hurt me; you can hurt the losers,"

More laughter came from that table. The Camp Jupiter demigods were beginning to get angry. Clarisse opened her mouth to say more.

"You better shut your mouth and sit down right now before I turn you into a pile of ash," Thalia stared at Clarisse, her electric blue eyes threatening, "He's saved your sorry butt more than once."

Clarisse glared at her before reluctantly sitting down.

"Anybody else got a problem with Percy?" she paused, "Good."

Thalia sat back down. All the campers, both Greek and Roman, were dead silent.

"Thank you…" Reyna trailed off.

"Thalia," Percy replied.

"Thank you, Thalia for that gesture. Now, I'd like to welcome the Greeks to our camp. We greatly appreciate the reinforcements. As you all know, we were separated long ago to prevent war. Now we are being called together to fight a common enemy. Many of us will find it difficult to work together. We have different styles of fighting, strategy, and differences in how we look, act, and do things. We must put these aside and realize that we are all the same. We each have the blood of the gods-,"

"Ichor," a Greek coughed.

"-In us and that makes us united as a family. I want everyone at Camp Jupiter to let the Greeks into your training. Teach them what you know and learn from them. Each of our camps have suffered at some point. Now we will suffer and triumph together. I propose that even though we are at Camp Jupiter we no longer call ourselves that. We shall call ourselves The Empire, to represent both the Roman Empire and Alexander the Great's empire. We are now one united by one goal: to defeat the giants."

The pavilion exploded into applause. People rose to their feet and began cheering. The sound was deafening. Reyna raised a hand and everyone went silent.

"Percy, would you like to say anything to the Greeks?"

Slowly, Percy got up.

"Uh, yeah. As Reyna said, learn what you can from the Romans. Um, be friendly. Don't blow up anyone or run them through with a spear or strike them with lightning or anything like that. Make friends and prepare for what's to come. We'll need strength in numbers, but if you don't trust these guys, we'll lose,"

_That was a fail_, he thought. He didn't know how to follow a speech like Reyna's.

"So wait NO blowing up?" Travis Stoll yelled.

"Dude, what you think?" Katie Gardener answered.

"No,"

She nodded.

"No boom," Percy reiterated.

"'Kay,"

The campers began eating again and the noise level quickly rose. Percy grabbed his plate and walked over to where Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, the Stolls, and Katie Gardener sat. He threw himself into the open spot between Thalia and Connor.

"Fail speech, Perce, fail," Grover said.

"Thanks," he replied.

"We'll have to work on the public speaking thing," Annabeth decided.

"Yeah," he agreed, defeated, "Sooo,"

"Not here, Connor!" Katie giggled.

"Oh, c'mon," Connor begged.

"What's up with them?"

"Oh, they're an item. It happened, like, a few days before we came here," Travis sighed.

"Dude, sucks,"

"Yeah, I feel ignored. But it'll be rewarding when I set off those fireworks without him. His face, priceless," the twin replied.

"Way to take control of the situation, Thals," Percy nudged his friend.

"Hey, being the leader of the Hunters gives you the ability to tell violent girls off,"

Percy nodded seriously. Thalia rolled her eyes. He nudged her again, harder. She shoved him right off the seat. He shook his head and got back up. Annabeth's eyes narrowed a bit, her stormy gray eyes darkening. Percy coughed to fill the akward silence. Annabeth turned to Katie.

"Can you believe that girl? First, she tells us they won't make room for us and then she goes off talking about how we should respect each other,"

"Reyna's just trying to keep her campers from killing you,"

"Well, whatever, I want a place to sleep. I've slept on that boat for two whole days,"

"Jeez, Annabeth, you didn't used to be so picky about where you slept on quests,"

"I never had my period on quests!"

"Whoa! Didn't need to know that," Grover said.

Annabeth smacked him on the arm.

"Whatever, we'll manage. I'm just interested to see Roman tactics and archeitecture. Whether or not they are the enemy, they're empire was amazing. It'll be incredible to see how it all works,"

Annabeth went off talking about Rome and how much there is to learn from them. How a combined Greek and Roman fighting style would be invincable. Percy said nothing, mostly because he didn't understand, but also he just stared at her. Her golden blond curls bounced with every movement, gray eyes light up with excitement, her small, delicate lips moved quickly as she talked. She looked at Percy and smiled. He ducked his head to look at his plate.

"C'mon guys, let's give the lovebirds some space," Thalia pulled Grover and Travis off their butts and led them away, "That means you, too."

Katie and Connor quickly scrambled away. Annabeth moved closer. Percy ran a finger down her face, feeling the soft skin. She grabbed his hand. Suddenly, he was on the ground.

"That was for leaving me! Never. Do. That. Again," she stressed each word.

She got up and flipped Percy onto his stomach. Her foot held him on the ground.

"That was for not IMing me the minute your memory came back,"

"I tried. I remebered you the entire time, but it wouldn't work,"

"You remembered me?"

"Only you. No one else. I'd never forget you. Hera can't even erase you from my mind,"

Annabeth helped him up. She pulled him close and kissed him. She leaned her head against his chest. His arms wrapped around her body. Her hair smelled like lavendar. Sweet and intoxicating. She put a hand over the small of his back. An image of Annabeth laying on a sofa on a balcony with a bloodied bandage on her shoulder blocked Percy's vision. She was gently touching the same spot.

"It's not there anymore. I don't have the Curse of Achillies anymore," he whispered.

"What?"

"When I came here, I lost it,"

"You're not invincable anymore,"

"No,"

She went quiet.

"Wait, I almost forgot," she reached under the table and pulled out a bag, "Here."

She handed him a bright orange tee shirt. The words: Camp Half-Blood and an image of a pegasus were on it. He took it. It felt heavier than it should've. He unfolded it. Inside was a picture of them in front of the Big House, clad in armor. It was in a gold frame ingraved with scenes from their quests and the Titan War.

"Tyson made the frame. I just picked what would go on it,"

Percy marveled at the pictures. Them dripping wet in the girl's bathroom, escaping the Love Boat ride, Percy rescuing her from the water, placing the Golden Fleece on Thalia's tree, dancing on the mission at Westover Hall and on Mount Olympus, going into the Labyrinth, hugging after Percy returned from Calypso's island, sitting at the Plaza, Annabeth taking a knife for him at the bridge, receiving rewards before the Olympian Council, and, Percy's favorite image, in the middle of the bottom of the frame was their first kiss wrapped in a bubble.

"Wow, Annabeth, it's great,"

"Put the shirt on, you're still one of us,"

"Later,"

She laced her fingers in his.

"C'mon, I'll show you around,"

0o0

"That's incredible. An entire city for demigods," Annabeth said as Percy explained New Rome to her.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing,"

"So what's up there?" she pointed at the hill.

"The temples. You wanna see them?"

She nodded.

Percy led her up the hill.

"Oh, gods. This is amazing,"

"It's pretty cool,"

She dropped his hand and went off to study the columns ans such.

_Wow. How'd I get her?_ Percy thought to himself.

"You okay here?" he called.

"Mmm," she replied.

Percy began to walk back to Argo II. A dark figure whizzed by him.

"Percy!" Hazel exclaimed, "I saw him. I saw Sammy again. He's on the ship, like in the message."

"Leo?"

"Yeah, whatever. He's got to be Sammy. He was just brainwashed and-,"

"Brought back from the dead. Hazel, I doubt it,"

"Look at me. I was _dead_. Dead. But, am I dead now?"

"No, but-,"

"But nothing. It's possible,"

Hazel grabbed his arm and raced towards the boat.

_Here we go, _Percy thought.

0o0

A/N: Sorry again, it took a bit longer. Hope it was worth the wait. Review. Review. Review. Happy Thanksgiving and I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter IV Percy

A/N: Hey, I hope everybody's Turkey Day was yummilicious. I put an original story up on Fiction Press (this site's sister) and nothing. No reviews, hits, visitors. NOTHING! The url is .com/s/2973905/1/bAmazon_b_bLegacy_b check it out and read and review. Please, it's depressing me a bit. On with this story, now.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

PrincessAmberLightshallow

Chapter IV

Percy

Hazel pulled Percy to the ship.

"It's got to be him," she muttered as she went to the boy.

"Hazel, I-," Percy started.

"Hi," she greeted Leo.

"Hey," he looked at Percy, "Who's this?"

"This is Hazel,"

"I'm Leo,"

"Yeah, I know we got your message. You look like someone I know…" her voice trailed off.

_Dropping the bomb. _

"Oh, I know. Do you know a Sammy Valdez?"

_BOOM! _

"Uh, yeah, that's my grandpa. He died a few years ago. How would you know him?"

Hazel looked crushed. Percy felt bad. He knew what it was like to love someone, but she had Frank.

"Must be someone else," her voice cracked.

"Yeah, probably," Leo said, not catching her tone, "Gotta go. Ship needs some fixing,"

He disappeared into the ship.

"I'm so stupid!" Hazel buried her face in his shoulder.

"No, you're not,"

"I am. How could I have though it was him?"

"It's fine,"

"I'm such a loser,"

"You're anything but a loser. You saved me and Frank. I owe you,"

She sniffled and looked up, her eyes red from crying.

"I guess,"

"See. Who knows, maybe you and Leo will be friends,"

"Yeah. I think I'm okay. I gotta go,"

Percy wasn't convinced but he let her go. He figured she would need to be alone.

0o0

The sun was almost completely gone. The Greeks were trying to start a fire.

"O my gods, let me," a girl yelled.

She shot an arrow into the pit. It immediately exploded into flames. People mumbled in protest.

Percy smiled. He remembered the big fire at camp and the sing-a-longs.

_Should probably find Annabeth, she loves smores. _

"You know," someone said.

Percy looked. It was Jason Grace.

"I still don't understand. You seem like you remembered everything. I barely remember anything,"

"I got all my memories back a few days ago. But, I remembered a few things before. I just held on to them. I didn't want them to slip away. Then, they just came pouring back,"

Jason shook his head.

"I don't now if I want to remember. From what Thalia told me, my childhood sucked,"

"Still can't believe she's your sister,"

"Yeah, guess our mom thought one demigod wasn't enough,"

"You had the same mom?"

"We have the same last name. Didn't pick up on that?"

"Kind of a common name,"

"Yeah, same mom and godly parent,"

"I don't think that's ever happened, except with twins,"

"It hasn't, but we're different. My dad's Jupiter, hers is Zeus,"

"I sort of get that concept. Your memories will come back. Hera won't hold them forever,"

"Hera might not, Juno would," he walked away.

Percy began to go back to the hill.

_Did I get my memories back from Hera? Does Juno have his? Is that why I got mine back quickly, because she's all about family? _

0o0

It was dark. Torches and lamps light up all around. Suddenly, a lightning bolt flashed. Percy figured Octavian was doing some stupid thing in the temple or whatever. Another one blinked, and then another, and then a sonic boom filled the air. Percy hurried up the hill.

"Thalia!"

The black haired girl looked over at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching this kid a lesson," she gestured to a very scared Octavian.

He walked over to her.

"As much as I would love for you to blast this guy to smithereens. You can't. He's kinda important here,"

Thalia sighed.

"Whatever,"

She stalked off. He ran after her.

"Did you see-,"

"Annabeth? Yes. I have. She headed down when it started to get dark. She didn't find you?"

Percy shook my head.

"Has she tried to kill you?"

"Tried. Failed,"

"I expected more from her,"

"I'm just too awesome,"

"Says the idiot who jumps off buildings,"

"Shut up,"

The two laughed. They had reached the site of the camp. People were lined up for a marshmallow.

"It amazes me that you people can't go a few days without smores. That's why you're so fat," Thalia punched his stomach.

Percy shook his head and chuckled. He looked for Annabeth.

"There," he whispered as his eyes fell on her.

She'd changed into a tank top and pajama shorts. Her hair was pulled back with a scrunchie and it stuck out all over. He didn't think she could look better.

"Hey," she said.

"No, the area of the tent is way to small for the amount of people and the ratio of people to sleeping bag should be 1 to 1, but it's more like 3 to 1,"

She grabbed two marshmallows and handed one him. They went by the fire and grabbed the skwers. After she had set in on fire and blown it out, Annabeth stuffed one in his mouth. He grabbed one off the ground and threw it at her. They laughed.

"If you want, as praetor I have an actual room," he dropped his voice, "You could sleep in the bed. I don't mind sleeping in a tent with Grover,"

"No, that Reyna chick would murder me if she say me there,"

"Not if I was there,"

"Seaweed Brain, are you implying-,"

"No, no, no. Definetly not,"

She raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that I don't want to,"

"Just shut up. I know what you mean. Sure. I'd like that,"

Percy grabbed her hand and led her to the the praetor house on Via Principale.

0o0

"This beats the special bunk in the cabins," she mumurred referring to the bed you got when you became head on your cabin.

"Yeah, I guess,"

She pulled back the covers. Percy watched as her long, muscular legs disappeared into the fabric. He went into the bathroom and threw on some pants and a crappy tee Frank had found for him.

"Nice," she laughed as he climbed in, placing himself as far from her as possible.

He still held her gaze. He reached over and pulled the scrunchie out of her hair.

"You're beautiful,"

"You're not bad looking yourself,"

They sat in silence, not moving.

Annabeth spoke, her voice barely audible, but Percy heard.

"I love you, too,"

She moved closer and kissed him softly. She pushed him onto his back. She put her head on his chest and nestled herself close to him. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around her. He kissed the top of her head before they both drifted to sleep.

0o0

A/N: Before anyone says anything, I was not implying anything. There was no extreme form of love in that bed. I promise. Anyhoo, review please. This story has had 880 visitors. I do allow anonymous reviews. Don't be shy. REVIEW. It makes me soooo happy. The more you review the faster I update.


	5. Chapter v Annabeth

A/N: Oh my gods, it's been FOREVER. I have gone through three computers with in the past month at my house so I haven't had a chance to do much. Now I can though! Happy Holidays, I hope everyone is getting lots of presents. Let's see where did we leave off…..

PrincessAmberLightshallow

Chapter V

Annabeth

The sun streamed through the windows and Annabeth woke up. It was early. She knew she should probably get up. She didn't. She had absolutely no desire to get out of Percy's arms any time soon. She turned to face him. His eyes cracked open.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"Hey," he replied.

"You sleep well?" she asked.

"Best I've ever slept," he smiled.

Annabeth felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"I better take a shower. I bet there's drool in my hair,"

It took Percy a moment, but he laughed.

"I still do that?"

"Yes,"

"Sorry,"

"It's unforgivable. Nothing will make me talk to you again,

"Even this?"

He covered her mouth with soft skin. Their lips moved together in an intricate waltz. It wasn't longing or hard like the night before, it was soft.

"Well, maybe that," Annabeth smiled and threw off the covers.

She made her way to the bathroom.

"There's no lock on this door,"

"They said they fixed that yesterday,"

"Apparently not. Can I trust you?"

"Sure,"

She shut the door and proceeded to shower.

o0o

Annabeth put on the fresh clothes that she had brought along: jeans and another t-shirt from camp. She towel dried her hair best she could and walked out of the bathroom. Percy was dressed in identical clothing.

"The shirt fits. Good. I knew it would," she commented.

"How'd you know?"

She shrugged indifferently. She grabbed her necklace from the nightstand and put it on.

"Alright. I'm starving," she said.

"Same. Breakfast is in ten,"

"Let's go,"

Percy took her hand and led her out the door. Even though it was early, the camp was bustling.

_Back home people wouldn't even be lying in bed half awake at this hour, _she thought.

A few Romans greeted Percy as they walked. They were very close to the pavilion when Thalia showed up at Percy's side.

"Where'd you two disappear to last night? Something you want to tell me?" she nudged Percy.

"I wouldn't tell you even it were true," he replied.

"You wouldn't. Not to me. Eventually, I'd weasel it out of Grover," she smirked.

Percy threw his arms around the two girls at his side. He began talking to Thalia. Jealousy boiled up inside of Annabeth. She couldn't help it. She loved Thalia, but _she _was Percy's girlfriend. He should be talking to _her. _Thalia must've noticed something.

"You okay? It looks like you just ate a dead rabbit,"

"What? I'm fine,"

They had reached the pavilion. Thalia went to go sit with the other Hunters that came along. Percy ushered Annabeth to a table where the two that were with him before sat.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

"Hey," they both said.

"This is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Frank Zhang, son of Ares, and Hazel Leveque, daughter of Hades,"

"So, he broke the rules after all, huh?" Annabeth sat down.

"No, she was born before the pact. Like Nico was. It's complicated,"

"I'm sure,"

The spirits drifted in with the food. They all began to eat.

"It's really nice to meet you. Percy talked about you all the time once his memory returned," Hazel said.

"I wish I could say the same about you," Annabeth replied.

"Well, I'm sure you had a lot to catch up on,"

"ANNABETH!"

The shout rang through the entire camp. Everyone fell silent as the one-eyed giant bounded towards their table. He gave Annabeth a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't breathe," she choked.

He dropped her.

"I missed you. Now we can eat peanut butter and play with Mrs. O'Leary and, and…"

Annabeth smiled. The big guy had run out of things to say.

"I missed you, too Tyson. And we can do all of those things after the big meeting,"

"Promise,"

"I promise,"

"I have to go see Mrs. O'Leary now. Ella is there. Ella is pretty and smart, like Annabeth,"

"Go get her, Tyson," Percy said.

The Cyclops bounded off.

"He's so sweet,"

"His hugs are like getting run over by a bus, though," Frank added.

"Very true,"

"So, you're mom is Minerva, right?" he continued.

"Yes, Athena, Minerva is her Roman counterpart or is the same person but different or whatever,"

"You're smart then?"

"That is understatement of the century," Grover sat down on Annabeth's other side, "This girl is smarter than most NASA scientists, could kill you in about a second with her pinky, and still find time for this idiot," he slapped Percy's shoulder.

"I'm an idiot now?"

"You've always been," Annabeth patted his arm reassuringly.

"We should get going. Council meeting in 15," Hazel got up quickly and left, Frank railing behind her.

"Alright, let's talk strategy," Annabeth said.

o0o

A/N: Sorry it's short but, I felt like I needed to put something on. Also, I need a third character whose point of view I will tell from. Who should it be: Jason? Reyna? Grover? Thalia? Piper? Hazel? Tell me who you would like to see. It could be anyone. Review and add to favorites!


	6. Chapter VI Jason

A/N: Hello, hello, hello. I'm back. I just wanted to announce who the third person whose POV I will be writing from. I really couldn't decide so I picked three. Eventually, one will be the more prominent one but I don't know which. The people are Hazel, Jason, and Leo. Reasons are: Jason-yeah, I hate his sorry a*s, but he captures the whole Reyna vs. Piper thing and I love a good cat fight. Leo-he's so dang funny. Couldn't resist. Hazel-well we need _someone_ from the Roman side that's in the seven. (these are subject to change) Also, this is now a mix of a prediction and how it _should_ happen. Some of the stuff I have planned will most definitely not be in the actual book, though it should.

PrincessAmberLightshallow

Chapter VI

Jason

Jason walked alongside Piper and Leo to the meeting. They seemed to be having an interesting conversation, but he wasn't listening. He kept looking around for something, anything, that would spark his memory. A voice, a building, a face. Nothing.

"Man, you okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, fine," he replied.

"You sure?" he pressed.

"It's all good,"

Piper put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a meaningful look.

"It's your memory. You want to know why it isn't coming back,"

Jason wondered how she always knew what he was thinking. He nodded.

"It'll come back. If it doesn't, then maybe it's a sign,"

She smiled. He gave her a weak one in reply. The trio walked in silence for a few moments.

"What do you mean, give you Aegis? I can't do anything with it except protect myself," Thalia yelled at a marble bust of a man.

"Rules are rules. Hand it over," the bust replied.

"Not gonna happen, Terminal," she snapped.

"It's Terminus,"

"You better shut up or you're gonna be termin_ated,_"

"Thals, just give him the stupid bracelet," Percy said.

"Wanna join him?" she threatened.

"Thalia! C'mon!" Annabeth sighed.

Her blue eyes narrowed at the statue as she took off her ever-present silver bracelet and threw it on the ground. A small girl ran out and put it on a tray.

"Let's go. Hazel and Frank probably think we died," Percy said.

"You're this close," Thalia muttered and they walked off.

"What do you think that was?" Piper asked.

Jason shrugged.

"Dude, you're sister is so hot when she's pissed," Leo said.

Jason stared at his friends.

"Just telling it as it is," Leo put his hands up.

They continued to the set meeting place.

"Hold it," the bust barked, "I'm Terminus, guardian of this city. If you want in, you better hand over all your weapons. Not that you have many," he added, "Unlike the last bunch."

Piper put her dagger on the ground. Leo removed his tool belt.

"Hey, I don't want to cause a problem," he explained after stares from Piper and Jason.

_I still don't have a weapon, _Jason thought.

He'd tried every weapon at camp. Spears, swords, bow, daggers. Nothing felt right like his spear/sword.

"That's all. Carry on," Terminus stated.

They walked into the city.

"It's incredible," Piper breathed, "How do they have this?"

"It's inhabited and run by former campers. Demigods and legacies," Jason replied immediately.

"What's a legacy?" Leo asked.

"Someone descended form a demigod,"

"See, it's coming back," Piper said.

"I don't remember anything useful though. Just bits and pieces of random information, a few conversations. Not much else. I don't know anything about myself before you," Jason explained.

Piper averted her eyes and looked at the ground.

"Does anyone know where we're going?" Leo questioned.

Jason shrugged. He looked at Piper. Their eyes met. He felt a blush spreading on his face before he looked away. A moment later, Piper pointed at a building. The doors were open and Jason saw his sister walk into it.

"Must be the place," he stated.

"Let's go,"

o0o

Jason sat down in front of Thalia. She gave him a warm smile as he did.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth whispered.

He turned around in time to see her bury her face in a red-headed girl's shoulder, laughing. He looked back at the center of the room. Reyna had taken her spot in the praetor's seat. His eyes locked with hers and she gave a small nod. An image flew up in his face.

"_Reyna, stop. That's a suicidal mission," his own voice said. _

"_I'll be fine," she replied. _

"_What if you're not?" he urged. _

_She was silent. _

"_Ready?" he asked after a while. _

_She gave him the same nod. _

Jason gasped.

"Jason?" Piper asked her voice thick with worry.

"Yeah,"

"You okay?"

"Fine. Just a memory. I'll explain later,"

He returned his eyes to Reyna. He noticed Percy sitting next to her.

_Explains Annabeth's laughter, he's wearing a toga. _

Reyna stood. Her dark eyes flashed around, making sure everyone was watching.

"Good morning. I welcome all of you here to the first official meeting of the Empire," she announced.

"Here we go," someone behind Jason muttered.

"As you all know, Gaea has begun to attack demigods, both Greek and Roman. Lady Juno has seen this coming and put a switch of leadership in place to bring us together. The prophecy states that seven must go to the Doors of Death and close them. There is also information that suggests that we must go to the original home of the gods, Greece. Now, I present one question. Greeks who are your chosen people to be in the seven?"

Annabeth stood up.

"It's a unanimous vote. There are three of us that are already involved. Jason Grace, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez," she said.

"From Rome, we elect Hazel Leveque, Frank Zhang and Percy Jackson. Does anyone wish to challenge this group?"

"I would like to point out that there are only six, who shall be the seventh member?" a tall, blond boy asked.

"Octavian is correct. We need a seventh member. Would the Greeks like to put anyone forward?"

Annabeth shook her head. Reyna sighed.

"Rome has no candidate. We shall decide on the seventh member at a later time. Another matter is at hand. During our battle, Nico di Angelo, son on Pluto, brother of Hazel Leveque, was captured by Gaea and supposedly is trapped in Rome,"

"No," someone whispered.

Jason turned around, Thalia was gripping the red-head's arm.

"We must decide, do we deem it necessary to stop on our way or should we wait until we are victorious?"

"Reyna, I don't think that's-," Percy started.

"Why is this even a matter of debate? He's our friend and part of our family. Nico is a an asset to this cause. How many people do you know that can summon an entire army of undead soldiers? If we wait Gaea could manipulate him and turn him against us. Then we're toast. And I don't know about you, but I want to see this through and no die," Thalia argued.

Many of Jason's new friends turned to look at her. He hadn't known her for that long and he could tell that it wasn't a normal thing for her to do.

"I believe it is settled then," Reyna sighed, "That is all. We will leave in three days on the Argo II. Dismissed."

Everyone got up to leave. Suddenly, the red-head doubled over.

Her eyes glowed florescent green and she began to speak in a raspy voice:

_Heroes travel far and wide, _

_To reach the old on the other side. _

_A storm over sea will leave in its wake, _

_No secrets left and a decision to make. _

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone, _

_The mark of Athena burns through Rome. _

_Turmoil, betrayal. _

_A bond will fail. _

_If they love or if they hate, _

_Determines the seven's final fate. _

"Rachel?" someone asked.

The girl, Rachel, blinked. Her eyes returned to normal.

"What did I say?" she asked.

"That's it! That's what Ella was saying!" a small, black girl cried.

Jason looked at Percy. He had begun to come over to the group.

"Annabeth, what's the mark of Athena?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," she whispered, "I think I know what some of it means. Can we go somewhere more private?"

She slipped her hand in his and they hurried out of the building.

The skinny boy from before stood.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"It's a prophecy, you dumb-ass," Thalia retorted.

"But she's just a mortal,"

"A mortal with the oracle of Delphi in her,"

"Impossible!"

"C'mon," Thalia sighed and helped Rachel.

Jason, Piper and Leo walked out quickly.

"What do you think that meant?" Leo asked.

"Who knows? She mentioned a storm. Do you think that's you?" Piper addressed Jason.

"The last prophecy called me a child of lightning. I don't think so. It could be Thalia, though,"

Piper didn't look convinced.

"The first two lines are obvious. We are all going to Greece and Rome, the Old World. I'm not sure about the storm over sea. Maybe our ship will be caught in a storm or something. Whatever it is, when its over someone is going to have told us something and that will lead to a big decision. I don't know what the mark of Athena is, but it seems to be connected to the last few about betrayal and stuff. It doesn't sound good,"

"No, it doesn't," Reyna had appeared behind them.

"Do you know what the mark of Athena is?" Leo asked.

She shook her head.

"I wanted to say, that you have a difficult journey ahead of you. Be careful. Where we are going there a dangers far worse than monsters."

o0o

A/N: I know Jason sorta already knew Rachel but not very well. That' why you don't here her name at first. I suck a prophecies so sorry if its really obvious or whatever. Review, add to favorites, and submit suggestions if you have any. ;)


	7. Chapter VII Annabeth

A/N: Sorry about the wait, it's been crazy here. But: Hello, Amber here, I've noticed so many other MoA stories have the same incredibly annoying way of explaining Percabeth, like how Rick does. No detail, no dirty thoughts, NOTHING. I guess they are really capturing the style but, Rick, they're TEENS and the means making out and other stuff. It's directed at a very big range of people, like HP, so it has to be appropriate. Shame. Oh well. I'm breaking that trend. Onward!

PrincessAmberLightshallow

Chapter VII

Annabeth

Annabeth led Percy out of the building and into a deserted side street.

"What do you think it means?" he asked.

"I have no clue," she sighed, "Other than the obvious: we are heading to the Old World."

"So you have no clue?"

She shook her head.

"Neither do I,"

"I know that," she teased.

"I'm not that stupid."

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something but quickly decided not to.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied.

He smiled and brought her hand up to his face.

"Wanna hang out for the rest of the day?" she asked.

"I'm free for the next hour."

"The next hour?"

"Yeah."

"That's it?"

"I'll see you and lunch and dinner, too."

"Yeah, okay."

"What do you want to do for right now?"

"I don't know. There's so much to do. I'd love to find out more about the camp and how everything runs. Or I bet there's a mini Pantheon, I've always wanted to see it. It's really quite similar to the temple I want to design for back at home. Also-."

Percy cut her off with a kiss. He pulled her in close, murmuring sweet nothing's against her lips. They pulled out, breathing hard. Annabeth rested her forehead against his and stared into his eyes.

"They're how I knew I loved you," he whispered.

"What are?"

"Your eyes."

"Shut up."

"No, it's true. They're like these little storm clouds on your face, just waiting to unleash a storm. You always seem to be figuring out the quickest way to kill someone you're talking to. But, right now, you don't seem to be."

"Why would I want to kill you, Seaweed Brain?"

"'Cause I'm an idiot."

"Yes, yes you are. I don't kill people for their idiocy."

"Good."

He buried his face in her hair and gave her a tight squeeze.

"I've missed you, Wise Girl."

"Me too."

0o0

They spent the next hour walking around the city and doing a lot more kissing. Percy had to run off to some other meeting, so Annabeth headed back to camp.

"Where's Percy?" Rachel asked.

"At some meeting," Annabeth sighed.

"Missing for eight months and he can't find time for his girlfriend."

"A lot is going on. He can't just ignore his duties."

Rachel snorted, "If there's one thing Percy is good at, it's ignoring things."

"Are you saying-,"

"I'm not saying anything. Just making a point."

With that Rachel walked off, red hair swinging behind her.

Annabeth kept on walking. She absentmindedly put her hair in a pony-tail as she did.

"Something's up with you," a voice said.

She noticed Thalia and Grover standing on either side of her.

"What?"

"You're walking around all mopey without Kelp Head," Thalia noted.

"He had stuff to do."

"Uh-huh. And you didn't go after him?"

"No."

"Thalia, just leave her alone," Grover said.

"I'm jut trying to help."

"No offense, but you're probably the last person Annabeth would go to for romantic advice."

Thalia gave him a look.

"Uh, guys, it's fine. He's kinda a leader around here. He has a job to do. So do we. We need to be learning from the Romans," Annabeth said.

"Like they'll let us into their classes. It's more likely that I'll get a boyfriend," Thalia remarked dryly.

"We have to try."

"There's more important stuff to do anyways," Thalia stated.

"What kind of stuff?" Grover asked.

"Like getting the ship ready or making weapons or trying to figure out how to help Nico."

"Since when do you care about Nico?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"None of your business," she snapped.

"Kinda is."

"How?"

"I'm your best friend."

"I just owe him one, okay. It's a long story, but I do owe him big time."

"Okay."

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"C'mon. We should do something. I bet there's an archery range somewhere," Thalia said.

"Count me out," Grover stated.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Come one, goat boy."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him off, with Thalia's help, to go have classes with the Romans.

0o0

A/N: Sorry I made you wait so long for a crappy chapter like this. I needed to post something though. I felt guilty. Please give suggestions! I would really love some. Check out my oneshot, Little Motions, I am in love with it. Sorry again about the length and wait. I'll post again this weekend.


	8. Chapter 8: AN

Okay, so I bet a ton of you are wondering where the hell I am. Well, I'm grounded from my phone and internet except for a few spare minutes like the one I am using to type this. I will try to get one up after the most important day of the year (aka March 23, Hunger Games release date) so maybe a really short chapter on the 24th. Sorry I didn't do this sooner. It's my goal to bring up my B in Math so I can give you guys a story you can enjoy and drool over. Thanks for understanding

-PrincessAmberLightshallow


	9. Chapter VIII Hazel and Leo

Author's note: HA! Take that pre-al! I have a 95! Woo! If you can't tell I've kicked math's ass and got my computer back. I want to do a short chapter a day for the next two or three days, so yes, they'll be short but give me some credit. I'm a bit rusty. Sooo, this chapter was hard cause I had to go back and re-read a lot of crap in the SON (ha! Look at that). Forgive me if I am totally wrong about anything.

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

PrincessAmberLightshallow

Chapter VIII

Hazel

Hazel looked on as three of Percy's friends who ate dinner with them walked onto the training court. She jabbed Frank in the side. He looked up.

"Yeah?"

"That's Annabeth, right?" she asked.

"I think so."

"And the other girl….Thalia?"

Frank nodded, "Yeah. I don't know the faun, though."

"Me neither."

He returned to his work. Hazel sighed. The past few days had been so awkward between them, like the whole kiss thing had just started taking affect.

The Greeks were just feet away and closing in. The black-haired girl struggled to put her hair in a ponytail while the blond poked at her. The faun shook his head and laughed at the two girls.

"Nice to change the trio every now and then, eh, Underwood?" Thalia said, finally tying off her hair.

"If you mean that having two girls verses one is nice, then yes," the faun replied.

Annabeth laughed before turning to Hazel, "Hey."

"Hi. You here for a class?" she asked.

"What's informative?" Annabeth smiled.

"Uh, well, everything," Hazel said truthfully.

"Where's the bows? I'm ready to show Grover how not to kill himself with an arrow," Thalia inquired.

"Shooting a bow isn't really that great of a skill here," Frank piped up, "The swordsman is pretty good. Nice guy."

Thalia seized Grover's arm, "C'mon Goat Boy, I'll try not to hurt you too bad."

Annabeth shook her head and laughed.

"Frank and I were going to run a few spear drills with some other people in our cohort. You want to join us?" Hazel offered.

"Sure."

0o0

Hazel found that Annabeth was good with a spear…and any other weapon you put in her hand. Especially when she pulled out her dagger. She was lethal then. She bested both Hazel and Frank several times. Though Hazel figured that it probably wasn't that hard a feat. After at least twenty spars, she flopped on the ground.

"I'm exhausted."

Frank handed her a water bottle. Hazel sat up and took a swig.

"You're good," he told Annabeth.

"Eight years of training does that," she said.

"Eight years?" Hazel was stunned.

"I came to Camp Half-Blood when I was six. Thalia came with me, but she didn't make it. Her dad turned her into a pine tree, but a few summers ago, she turned back."

"It was just the two of you?" Frank questioned.

Annabeth looked at the ground, "No, there was someone else."

"Percy?" Hazel questioned.

"No, no. His name was Luke. We were really close. He, uh, died in the Titan War."

"How?" Frank pressed.

"Frank," Hazel muttered.

She could tell that Annabeth didn't want to talk about it.

"No, it's fine. He was working for the Titans. Kronos took over his body and, in order to win the war, we had to kill him."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hazel whispered.

"Don't be. He died a hero's death," Annabeth sniffed, "I have to go. Lunch."

She got up from the bench she was resting on and walked off.

"We should probably eat, too," Frank stood.

He reached out to Hazel and helped her up.

"Thanks."

They walked after Annabeth to go eat.

0o0

Leo

Leo decided to ditch Jason and Piper. Just for that day. They could gape at each other without him. He wandered about Camp Jupiter, completely lost. He considered going to the Argo II and fixing a few minor kinks (like how the cup-holders weren't adjusting to cup sizes properly), but didn't. Because a) he had no clue how to get to the ship anyways and b) he spotted Jason's sister with a sword. He jogged to the entrance to the training area and headed towards her.

"Jeez, Grover, I thought you knew how to use a sword," she scoffed.

The satyr, Grover, looked at her.

"I do."

"Not well," she snorted.

"Hey," Leo said.

Thalia looked towards him and lowered her sword.

"Hey, Leo."

"Can I give it a shot?" he gestured to the sword in her hand.

She raised an eyebrow, "Ever used one of these before?"

"Not really."

"You can try. Grover, give him the weapon."

Grover handed Leo the sword.

"Good luck," he patted his shoulder.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Uh, sure," Leo raised it uncertainly.

Thalia shook her head and also brought her sword up.

"On, two, three. GO!"

Leo barely managed to block her first strike.

"Sloppy, Valdez."

He tried to take a swing at her. She effortlessly knocked away his blade. She yawned. Leo frowned and took a few more jabs at her. Suddenly, she lashed out and his sword flew from his hand. Thalia put the tip of her blade beneath his chin.

"And now you're dead," she said.

He stepped back.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Leo did a 360 and Thalia had to pull back her sword to avoid hurting him. He faced her again. She held the sword upright in her hand.

"C'mere," he motioned.

"What?"

"I need to tell you something."

Thalia looked at him, "Just tell me."

He sighed, "Come here."

She took a step closer. He kept waving. She rolled her eyes and stood next to him. Leo locked on her deep blue eyes, which were radiating annoyance. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. Then, he snapped his head sideways and touched his lips to her cheek. He turned quickly, nearly falling on the ground and bolted away. Thalia screamed after him. He laughed.

"Leo, 1. Thalia, zip."

0o0

A/N: So, we got some different peeps in. Jason chapter next…..such fun. Please review and favorite and whatever. I'll get going with this. I feel awkward since some people are almost done and I'm not even close. Hope you liked it! Byeee!


	10. Chapter IX Jason

A/N: Oh, I don't want to write this chapter. Jason pisses me off. But I have to. Sucks to be me. But before we go on. I think Leo deserves a little credit for the stunt he pulled with Thalia. Brave kid. Alright, on with the story.

PrincessAmberLightshallow

Chapter IX

Jason

Jason and Piper wandered around the camp, hoping they could find something to spark his memory. Jason knew, though, that it wasn't coming back that day. They walked down a hill to the barracks.

"C'mon there _has_ to be something here that'll help you remember," Piper said.

"Maybe. Piper, I don't-," he started.

"Look," she peered into one of the buildings.

He looked in.

"Fifth Cohort…" Jason stepped back.

He ran the next building. Piper was right on his tail.

"Here, this is where I stayed. I was in the Fifth Cohort. I did something…something that hadn't been done in a while."

"What'd you do?" Piper urged.

"I…it's gone."

"You were the first praetor from the Fifth in a very long time."

They both whipped around. Reyna was walking towards them. Her toga was absent and in its place were jeans and a purple tee-shirt. Her long, brown hair tumbled around her shoulders loosely.

"After the Titan War, we had to appoint you. Pretty obvious choice," she continued, "Then you disappeared."

"Why hadn't there been a praetor from the Fifth before?" Jason asked.

"Well, they lost the eagle, which was just recently recovered by Percy Jackson. They got a good camp up there, don't they?" she said.

"Yeah, they do."

Reyna turned to Piper, "I don't think we met earlier. I'm Reyna."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," she reached out and shook the hand Reyna had extended to her.

"Nice to meet you."

"Pipes here was trying to help me with the amnesia," Jason explained.

"Any luck?"

"No."

Reyna thought a moment, "I have an idea. As long as you don't mind walking up to Via Principale."

Jason looked at Piper. She smiled.

"Go. I should probably find Leo before he tries to do anything."

She turned and ran back up the hill.

"She seems like a nice girl," Reyna notes.

"Yeah, she is."

0o0

Reyna pulled something out of her drawers and slapped it on her desk. Her office seemed pretty average, aside from the huge mechanical dogs that guarded the door. Jason sat in a chair opposite of her.

"Here, it's a few pictures from after the war," she said.

Jason took the box and grabbed the photo envelope. He opened it up and pulled out the small stack of photos. His own smiling face stared up at him, alongside Reyna's. He flipped through. Seeing nameless faces and seemingly unimportant scenery. He came to the last one. It was a photo roll, from one of those photo booths at the mall. He, Reyna, and some other kid looked ridiculous. The last picture drew Jason's attention. The third kid had disappeared. It was just him and Reyna. She had her hand on his cheek, blocking most of the picture. Jason could tell. They were kissing. He set the stack down.

"I have to go," he said shakily, rising to his feet.

"You can keep the pictures," Reyna told him.

"No, it's fine," he shook his head.

He exited the room before bursting into a run outside. He had no idea where he was going. Away. Just away. Away from not knowing, away from feelings he didn't remember, away, away, away.

0o0

"Jason, dude? Hello?"

Jason woke with a start. He looked around. He was below the deck of the Argo II, in the cargo compartment. Leo leaned over him looking worried.

"I come down here to find some stuff for Annabeth and you're passed out behind some crates. I almost peed myself. Don't do that," Leo explained.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"What are you doing down here anyways?"

"I don't know, Leo."

"Cool. Oh, Piper's looking for you."

Jason groaned and banged his head against the floor.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Leo asked.

"Nothing."

"I'm not stupid."

"I don't want to go into it. Where's Thalia?"

Leo looked at the ground, "No idea. When you find her, don't tell her you saw me."

He reached into a crate and pulled out some scrolls, "Bye.

"What'd you do to my sister?" Jason called.

Leo was already gone. He sighed and got up from the floor. He headed up to the deck. Travis Stoll was leaning on one of the masts fiddling with an explosive.

"Travis, you seen Thalia?"

"No, sorry."

Jason started to walk away.

"Wait, what is that?" he pointed at the thing in Travis's hand.

"Firework."

"Shouldn't you put that somewhere where it can't blow up?"

Travis smiled, "No."

"Right."

Jason walked off the ship. There were more campers in the field, but he didn't think they'd know where Thalia was either.

"Hey."

Jason turned around.

"Oh, hi Piper."

"How'd it go with Reyna? Did anything come back or-,"

"Have you seen Thalia?" he cut her off.

Her eyes seemed to lose a bit of their light, "No. Annabeth is over there. She probably knows."

"Thanks, Pipes."

"Whatever."

He jogged over to where Annabeth sat, scrolls strewn all around her.

"I see Leo got you your stuff."

She looked up briefly, "Yeah."

She pulled out a large binder and began flipping through it. She stopped suddenly.

"Shit," she muttered.

"What?"

"I still haven't graded these stupid papers yet. Do you know anything about the Trojan War?"

"Uh, no."

Annabeth sighed, "Great. Hey, Katie! Can you come over here?"

Katie Gardener pushed past Jason.

"Yeah? What do you need?" Katie asked.

"Grade these papers for me," Annabeth threw her the stack.

Katie looked at it, "The Ares Cabin? Annabeth, c'mon, that's a huge cabin and _none of them can spell_."

"Get working."

Jason coughed. Annabeth looked up.

"Sorry. Stressing. I'm behind and we need to try to keep some normalcy. I'm worried about this whole situation and then I have to try to come up with this project and…sorry, what do you need?"

"Where's Thalia?" he asked.

"With Grover, training."

"Thanks."

0o0

Jason caught Thalia just as she was leaving the training area for lunch.

"Hey little bro!" she called.

"I'm older than you, now," he fell in step with her.

"Who has the weapon?"

He looked at the dagger on her belt, "You do."

"Therefore, I am superior to you. Deal with it."

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure."

"I can't remember anything."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "And how is this new?"

"I can't take it. Before I left, I was dating Reyna. Now, I think-,"

"You and Miss Praetor-Bitch-Pants?"

"Umm, sure,"

She nodded, "Just clarifying. Continue."

"I can't remember how I felt. I don't feel anything. I don't remember her. Percy remembered Annabeth. I don't get it. Why did everything turn out right for him?"

"Ever thought you're not getting them back because, well, you're better off without them. You had a pretty rough start. I wouldn't be surprised if more crap came your way."

"But, I want to know what I did! Percy got his back. What about me?"

"Here's the thing: Percy needs those memories to operate. He's learned a lot about how this works. We need his knowledge to win. Maybe, maybe what you knew before would interfere or something. There's a reason Hera is holding your memories. As much as I hate her, she's not stupid."

Jason sighed, "You're probably right."

"Don't worry. Now, I'm hungry. Let's eat," Thalia said.

0o0

Author's Note: So, we learned something. Artemis knocked some sense into Thalia. That's always useful. So, let's recap: Piper likes Jason, Jason was dating Reyna (and technically still is), Jason's confused, Travis has a bomb, Annabeth is stressed, Thalia's making sense. Wow. That's a lot. Review, favorite, alert. Whatever. Just do something. I love feedback. If I get five reviews on this chapter, I'll be very happy. Hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter X Percy

A/N: Hello people of ! I am laughing quite hard right now. Three reasons: A) I have more reviews than most other versions of the Mark of Athena. Thanks to my fans! I love every single one of you! B) I figured the plot for this out! I'm very excited! C) I have figured out the plot for a film my film company is making. Check us out on YouTube. We have two Hunger Games vids up now and a video where you can meet the cast. Guess which one is me on this story's review pages and the video's comments. (Watch the Cast Reel). Our channel is TheFlairFilms. Our new project is going to be about the Hunters….hehehe! So check that out and enjoy my latest chapter!

PrincessAmberLightshallow

0o0

Chapter X

Percy

Percy was sitting Reyna's office. They'd spent much of the morning arguing about how they would rescue Nico and still get to Greece in time to meet Gaea's army. Reyna was against the idea, regardless of what she said to Thalia earlier.

"Reyna, we can't leave him there," Percy explained.

"If we defeat Gaea, obviously she'll let him go. We can't waste any time!" she protested.

"It's not a waste of time, Reyna. He's our friend."

"We have to make sacrifices!"

"No, we're going to save him."

"Percy, I know you feel obligated to help your friend, but we can't."

"I'm not leaving my family behind."

Reyna sighed, "You're loyalties are going to get us killed."

"I've been told that."

"Fine, we'll try to save Nico. Once we get there, I'll give you one day."

"Reyna!"

"Look, I think you can do it. You're friend. I'm sure she can figure it out before you get there."

"It's not that simple."

"Make it simple. I'm giving you more than I should, Perseus Jackson. Make it work," she snapped, "It's time for lunch."

She stood up. Percy followed her. Once they had left the building, Reyna stopped.

"Look, I'm sorry I can't do more," she said.

"I know…it's….I get it. You're doing what's best for the group," he replied.

She nodded and the two made their way to the pavilion.

0o0

Percy spotted Annabeth sitting with Thalia, who didn't look very happy. Both were up to their eyes in papers and binders.

"I'm sorry, Thals but I need you to help me. These papers won't grade themselves," Annabeth said.

"Why does it matter? We're fighting another war, Who cares about," Thalia looked at the paper in her hand, "Paris's reasons for accepting the challenge the goddesses gave him?"

"Because, last time she spent three weeks doing nothing but grading," Percy sat down, "You work too hard."

He kissed her cheek.

Annabeth sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I know."

Percy pushed her binder aside.

"Hey!"

"Take a break."

He brushed her hair out of her face.

"I really need to…Percy…please, stop…Thalia's here," she got out each phrase in between the little kisses he was smothering her in.

"I don't care."

"Yes, but I care," Thalia pulled them apart and sat between them.

"Wait," she swept all the papers off and they floated to the floor.

"My papers!" ,

"Better," she laughed.

"Agreed," Percy said.

Annabeth crossed her arms, "I hate you both."

"C'mon, Wise Girl, I'm sorry," Percy tried to move next to her.

Thalia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sit."

Jason came up, "Thalia, I-oh, hey Percy."

"Hey," he replied.

There was an awkward silence.

"Planning on sitting or standing awkwardly?" Thalia asked.

"Right," Jason slid in next to Annabeth, "Hi."

"Hey," Annabeth said.

"How's it going? Finish those papers?"

"No, _someone_ pushed them onto the floor," she glared at Thalia.

"I did you a favor!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Can I sit next to my girlfriend?" Percy asked.

"No!"

"Come on! Hey, Grover, tell Pinecone Face to let me sit with Annabeth," Percy caught Grover by the arm.

"Man, I love you," he looked at Thalia, "But she scares me more."

Thalia beamed, "As I should."

Grover sat down with them.

"You still busy after lunch?" Annabeth asked.

"Reyna is ending our next meeting earlier than planned. We can go see Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary."

She smiled, "Okay. Grover, Thalia, you can come along too."

"As long as she doesn't try to kill me again," Grover laughed.

"Speaking of people I want to kill, here comes Valdez," Thalia got up and began walking.

Percy scooted over to Annabeth, "Don't even think about it, Jackson!"

"How's she do that?" he asked.

Everyone shrugged. Thalia quickly returned, pulling Leo along. Piper ran behind, very confused.

"This boy is an idiot, so I believe it's time for the ceremonial name giving," she said.

"Since when was it ceremonial?" Grover asked.

"I never said it was a fancy ceremony."

Percy shook his head. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"The name comes on a whim. We can't just give him one," Annabeth explained.

"What's going on?" Piper caught up with them.

"Nothing," Thalia sighed and dropped Leo's arm, "You're not off the hook, though."

Leo and Piper sat next to Jason.

"I'll give you two drachma if you let me sit with Annabeth," Percy offered.

Thalia shook her head.

"Five and a hug."

"You are putting a lot of value on that hug."

"I give quality hugs."

"Keep dreaming, Kelp Head."

The table laughed.

"I think you have good hugs, Percy," Annabeth giggled.

"You're supposed to say that though!" Leo roared.

"Haven't you done enough today?"

0o0

Lunch at Camp Jupiter is very lax: no roll call, a buffet, the works. Once everyone had gotten their plates and sat down, Percy decided to bring up Reyna's decision.

"I talked to Reyna about Nico," he said.

"What's she say?" Annabeth asked.

"She's not happy, but she'll let us look. We'll have a day."

Thalia coughed on her water.

"A day?" she squeaked.

"Yeah."

"How the hell are we supposed to find him in one day?"

"She thinks we can figure it out."

"Rome is huge. He could be anywhere. There's underground tunnels, secret passages in monuments, just a plethora of hiding places!" Annabeth cried.

"Can you try to get more time?" Grover wondered.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to go straight to Greece?" Piper said.

Everyone looked at her.

"I mean, he'd be freed once we beat Gaea. Right?"

"Piper, I don't think you understand how persuasive evil can be," Annabeth explained.

"What do you mean?"

"She means if we don't rescue him, Gaea could convince him to join her cause or force him to or she could just kill him," Thalia told her harshly.

"Thalia's right, it wouldn't be hard. He's been through a lot," Percy said in a much kinder tone.

"Oh."

"Then, look into it. Where would she most likely hide him? Or least likely," Jason suggested.

Annabeth shook her head, "It's going to be harder than that."

"Maybe not! Maybe she wants you to think that and you'll just overlook the obvious places and he'll be there!" Leo exclaimed.

"The idiot has a point," Thalia said.

"Thanks…wait, hey!"

"Look, we need to find him," Thalia urged.

"We will, don't worry," Percy wrapped an arm around her.

Annabeth patted her back.

"I have to go," Percy said.

"Okay. C'mon, Thals, you have to help me pick up these papers," Annabeth got up.

"I'll see in a few hours," Percy kissed Annabeth.

"I love you.

"I love you, too."

"Go. I'd rather read these stupid papers than watch this love fest!"

0o0

A/N: I know it's short. Sorry. Please check out TheFlairFilms on YouTube. It would mean a lot. Again, watch the cast video and if anyone correctly guesses who I am, you can either a) give me a discussion topic for me to include in this OR b) give me a scenario which you wish to happen in this. So you have to watch the acting reel and put your guess here or on the comments page (here is preferred). Hope you liked this chapter! Review!


	12. Chapter XI Thalia

A/N: Hiya! So, this will probably be a short chapter. Not really sure. So, I hope ya'll are enjoying my story. It's really fun to write and I love the feedback. This is a change-up chapter. Every so often, I will randomly do someone's POV who is not in my planned five. (Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Hazel). As a head's up my pool for these change-ups includes: Reyna, Thalia, Frank, and Grover. If you have a request for someone in particular not listed, TELL ME! I love a challenge. On with the story.

PrincessAmberLightshallow

Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, nothing would be as it is….so obviously I don't own it.

0o0

Chapter XI

Thalia

"Wait!" Thalia called, "Seaweed Brain, hold up."

Thalia jerkily got up from the table, hitting Annabeth with her elbow.

"Sorry," she said.

Annabeth waved her off. Thalia ran over to Percy, who had stopped to wait for her. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I want to come with you, to talk to Reyna."

"Thalia, she won't give us more time," he sighed.

"I have to try. I need to meet this girl, anyways. She dated my brother."

Percy looked at her, "Really? How'd that happen?"

Thalia shrugged.

They walked in silence.

"Why are you being so-," Percy started.

"-protective of Nico?" Thalia finished.

"Yeah."

"He's family."

"You said you owe him something," Percy pressed.

"As if I'd tell you," she snapped.

Percy backed away.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Forget that I asked."

"No…I'm sorry. I just can't…it's not just my decision."

"It's fine. We're here. Warning, though, Reyna's not exactly a rainbows and unicorns kind of girl."

"Neither am I."

0o0

Thalia walked in and was attacked (literally) by Reyna's automaton dogs.

"What the hell! Heel! Heel!" she exclaimed as the dogs jumped up on her, baring their teeth.

"Argentum! Aurum! Heel!"

The dogs stopped, somewhat reluctantly, and went and sat on either side of the desk.

"I apologize. They don't take well to liars. I would hope it's just a white lie you're telling."

Thalia looked at the ground a moment before she brushed herself off and moved hair out of her face. She examined Reyna: cold dark eyes, a long, dark braid, a very Roman-like appearance. Reyna seemed to be studying Thalia as well. Thalia decided she was either going to hate this girl or love her. Percy sat down. Thalia followed suit.

"I was not aware you were bringing a friend," Reyna said to Percy.

"Yeah…this is-,"

"Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis," she introduced herself.

"The Hunters…my sister speaks highly of them," Reyna replied.

"Who is she?"

"Queen Hylla of the Amazons."

"Shut up," Thalia said in surprise.

Reyna looked appalled, "Excuse me."

"I know her well. The Amazons are some of our trusted allies."

"I would assume so. Is there a reason you came with Percy?" Reyna asked.

"Two. One, I demand more time for the locating of Nico di Angelo. Two, I need to meet my brother's girlfriend."

"You're Jason's sister?" her eyes widened.

"Yeah."

She nodded, like she thought this was perfectly acceptable.

"Reyna, I know you said you were final in your decision about Nico, but Thalia is right. We need more time," Percy said.

"I cannot give you any more. The son of Pluto is not a top priority."

At this, Thalia stood up, looming over Reyna.

"Well, it should be! We need as many fighters as we can get. Nico is smart, we need him. We can't afford to lose him to Gaea!"

"Thals," Percy tried to pull her down.

"No! You will give us more time! Now!"

Reyna stared at her coolly. Thalia was impressed, not many people could stand her glare.

"This meeting is over. Percy, come back tomorrow."

Reyna pushed back her chair and exited, flanked by her dogs. Thalia flopped in her chair.

"Way to go, Pinecone Face."

"Shut up, Jackson."

"What is your problem, Thalia? Why is this a big deal to you?"

"Why isn't it a big deal to you?" she yelled and stormed out of the office.

She needed to talk to Nico.

0o0

Thalia made her way to the tent she was sharing with Phoebe and two other Hunters (Callista and Kithira). She unzipped the flap and went inside. After zipping it back up, she flung herself onto her sleeping bag.

"Oh, gods, Nico, why'd you get yourself captured? How the hell am I supposed to watch you now?"

She rolled onto her back and shimmied inside her sleeping bag. She curled up and closed her eyes.

0o0

Everything was dark, Thalia couldn't tell where she was. Suddenly, a torch went on. It was dim, and Thalia still couldn't make out her surroundings. She _could_ see someone in chains lying on the floor. A shadowy figure stood above them.

"Still want to resist, boy?"

It was a female voice. It was ragged and tired, but still sounded primal and evil. Thalia shuddered.

"Join me. I can help you. I know where your mother lays."

"No! Never!" the being on the floor thrashed wildly.

_Nico. _

"Foolish demigod," the woman cackled, "I will have to revert to…other ways of persuasion."

Suddenly, the figure raised her, which seemed to be holding something. She brought it down and the object made contact. _CRRAACCKK!_

Nico cried out in pain. Thalia's heart twisted.

"Nico!" Thalia screamed.

The shadowy figure turned, though, and stared right at her. Her eye sockets seemed to be filled with earth. Thalia froze, paralyzed with fear.

"Be gone. You have no business here!"

The dream faded and Thalia found herself in the throne room on Mount Olympus.

"Zeus, we must help our children," Athena pleaded.

"Athena is right, they need us," Apollo agreed.

The gods began to murmur in agreement.

"No!" Zeus boomed, "We cannot. The prophecy for this trip is decided. We can help later."

"It may be too late, then," Poseidon countered.

"No, they'll succeed. They are strong," Artemis said.

"Who cares about the brats? Let's just destroy Gaea ourselves," Dionysus whined.

Thalia snorted. Idiot.

"We tried that last time and you almost died," Ares told him.

"Yes, but can't we get Hades to find the Doors of Death. He must have a hunch as to where they are now."

"He does not," Zeus replied, "We are accomplishing nothing. Council adjourned."

Thunder boomed and Thalia woke with a start.

"Thals?" Annabeth stood in the tent's doorway.

0o0

Annabeth listened to Thalia's dream as the two walked to meet Percy and Grover at the stables.

"And you couldn't tell where Gaea was holding Nico?"

Thalia shook her head, "I don't even know if it was Gaea."

"It had to have been. But why? She must have some plan that involves him," Annabeth thought aloud.

"We need to hurry. She mentioned knowing where his mother's grave was. You know how badly he wants to find that."

Annabeth nodded, "I know. Ask Percy, he's dealt with Gaea. Or ask Jason, or Leo."

"Valdez?"

"Gaea was his psycho babysitter for part of his childhood."

"Explains a lot. Okay, fine I'll talk to all of them," Thalia decided, "Still…he's being tortured.

"I know. At least you know he's alive. I didn't know about Percy for months."

"I'd rather not know."

Annabeth shook her head, "No, you wouldn't."

"I just can't take it. I need to watch over him."

"I know how you feel. You were close. I felt the same way for Percy and, the summer you came back, for Grover. We'll find Nico, though, just like we found them. Look there's the boys," she ran over to Percy.

"If there's anything left to find," Thalia muttered.

0o0

A/N: On that happy note…hope you liked it. Review, Alert, Favorite, PM me. Whatever. Just bring on the feedback!


	13. Chapter XII Annabeth

A/N: Hi, this is going to be really short and not very exciting (or good). I'm just behind other people doing Mark of Athena. I need to catch up. I need reviews, though. I am considering doing an original story in the third person (this style) and I need to know how you like it and if it's good. Please keep that in mind as you read. Also, shout out to my current reviewers. You guys rock!

PrincessAmberLightshallow

0o0

Chapter XII

Annabeth

Annabeth jogged up to the two boys. Percy took her in his arms and gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Percy replied.

"What up, Wise Girl," Grover cracked a smile.

She smiled back. Thalia soon joined them. Annabeth frowned. She was worried about Nico too, but Thalia was really taking it to heart.

"You okay, Thals?" Grover asked.

Thalia shrugged, "I'm about okay as it gets knowing that your friend is being tortured by a crazy earth goddess."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean Gaea has Nico and she's beating him to try to get him to join her!"

"How do you know? You have a dream?"

She nodded, "I'm worried."

"I told you not to worry. It'll be fine," Annabeth put a hand on her shoulder, "Nico can take care of himself."

"I know. Where's Tyson? I've barely seen the big guy," Thalia said and then began to walk with Grover.

Percy and Annabeth hung back.

"I asked her today why she was so concerned about Nico. Do you know?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "I think she cares, plain and simple. She was worried about you."

"Maybe," Percy didn't look convinced.

"C'mon let's go see Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary," Annabeth grabbed his arm and they walked into the stables.

0o0

Annabeth noted that the stables were notably smaller than the stables at Camp Half-Blood. There were only a handful of horses and no pegasi. They were very clean and organized, unlike the ones she was accustomed to.

"ANNABETH!"

She was grabbed from behind and pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi…Tyson," she managed.

"We are going to have fun now. We can eat peanut butter, and make things go BOOM and talk to Ella. I like Ella," Tyson said sheepishly, "She is pretty and smart, like Annabeth!"

He tightened his embrace.

"Okay, Tyson, put Annabeth down now. She needs to breathe," Percy chuckled.

"Oops, sorry Annabeth," he set her down.

"It's okay. I missed you, Tyson," she smiled at him, "Did you see Thalia?"

His big eye widened.

"I guess not."

"Thalia is here?" Tyson asked.

Annabeth nodded. He looked around, excitedly.

"Where?"

"Right here," Thalia and Grover appeared at the stable entrance.

"YAY!"

Tyson bounded over and scooped up Thalia, who laughed. She didn't seem to mind being suffocated.

"I missed you, big guy," she said.

He put her down, "I missed you, too. And Grover."

Grover waved at him, "Hey, Tyson."

"Now we see Ella and Rachel!" Tyson clapped his hands.

"Rachel?" Percy asked.

Tyson nodded and bounded into the stables.

"Why is-," Annabeth started.

"No idea," Percy replied.

Grover and Thalia were already following Tyson. Percy and Annabeth ran to catch up with them.

0o0

Annabeth linked hands with Percy and leaned on his shoulder as they walked. The came to the back of the building and headed outside, under the strip of roof that jutted out. In the middle of the field sat an enormous dog. Mrs. O'Leary.

"Mrs. O'Leary is sleeping. Shhh!" Tyson put a finger his lips.

"Hey, guys," someone said.

Annabeth turned around. Rachel Dare was sitting against the side of the building with a small girl who had wings attached to her arms. Harpy.

"Hi, Rachel. Who's this?" Annabeth asked.

"This is Ella. Ella this is Annabeth," Rachel introduce her.

Annabeth waved. Ella gave her a small smile. Thalia and Grover came over. Ella shrunk a little.

"Can you take a step back? Ella is just getting used to people," Rachel explained.

Every stood back a bit. Ella looked up, but she still seemed scared.

"Hey, are you Ella?" Thalia said quietly.

Ella nodded.

"I'm Thalia. Tyson was telling me that you like to read. Is that true?"

"Yes," she squeaked, "Ella likes books."

"That's cool. What kinds of books?"

"All books. Fact books. The national anthem of Greece has 150 verses," Ella replied.

"Really?"

"Windmills spin backwards in Ireland. There are three types of columns: Doric, Ionic, and Corinthian."

"Actually, there are more than three. Doric, Ionic, and Corinthian are Greek. The Romans invented a few more, as did the Egyptians…" Annabeth continued rambling on about columns.

Ella listened intently.

"Will Annabeth tell Ella more about building?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, she will," Thalia said, "How about she sits next to you?"

"Okay."

Annabeth sat next to Ella. Rachel smiled at her. The others went to go play with Mrs. O'Leary.

Ella asked lots of questions about buildings. Annabeth happily answered them.

"Annabeth is very smart. Like Ella!" Ella exclaimed.

"Yeah, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. She's very, very smart," Rachel supplied.

"Athena? Ella knows something about Athena. 'Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome.'"

"What is the mark of Athena?" Rachel asked.

"Ella told Rachel, Ella doesn't know," she replied, "Ella wants to play with Tyson."

She got up and walked toward the others.

"That line…it's from your prophecy," Annabeth noted.

"I know. It's from something she read. I think she may know what it is. She can't remember it though," Rachel sighed.

"I don't like this. I don't like not knowing what it is. I keep thing that…" Annabeth trailed off.

"That it's you?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't that suck?"

Both girls laughed.

0o0

"Decided to join us?" Grover asked.

Annabeth and Rachel had joined them in the center of the field. Mrs. O'Leary came running up and licked eat girl affectionately.

"Hey, girl," Annabeth scratched beneath the hellhound's ear, "How's my favorite doggie?"

Mrs. O'Leary barked in reply.

"I missed you, too."

"Here," Thalia passed her the ball.

Mrs. O'Leary saw it and her tail began to wag wildly.

"Want the ball? Go get it!" she threw it and the massive dog took off after it.

Annabeth laughed as Mrs. O'Leary trotted back. She gave the ball to Tyson though, who threw it much farther than Annabeth. Annabeth sat next to Percy, who was lying on the ground. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down so her head was n his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I used to think you had princess curls when I first met you," he said softly.

"What kind of curls do I have now?"

"The same ones. But, I know that they're Annabeth curls, now."

She laughed quietly, "That's so stupid, Seaweed Brain."

"Sorry, Wise Girl."

"Don't be, I like it. It was sweet."

He moved so they were level and their faces were just inches apart. They both leaned in and their lips met. Percy put his arm over her waist and she entangled her hand in his hair. He traced the outline of her lips with his tongue. Annabeth froze. The feeling was so wonderful. He ran it over her lips again and forced it into her mouth. She pulled him closer as their tongues danced about in her mouth. Suddenly, Percy pulled his back and they shared a long, chaste kiss before breaking apart. She put her face against his neck.

"I love you," Percy whispered.

"I love you, too."

"Great we all love each other, now, are we going to play Frisbee or what?" Thalia's voice cut through the peaceful air.

"Moment over," Percy got up and helped Annabeth to her feet.

"Thanks a lot, Thals," Annabeth said.

Thalia practically glowed, "The Hunters, ruining your romance since 2000 BC."

Annabeth grabbed the Frisbee off the ground, "Prepare to lose, Thalia Grace."

"Never."

Annabeth smirked. This was going to be fun.

0o0

A/N: Epic Frisbee battle….next chapter. Sorry guys. Review, Favorite, Alert. Reviews make me very happy though. Review and receive a hug! Thanks!


	14. Chapter XIII Percy

A/N: I promised epic Frisbee, right? Right. So here it is. (It's not Ultimate or anything, it's an entirely made up game that was invented at a camp. Don't attempt. Seriously.) This was fun to write, so I hope it's fun to read. Tell me what you think in reviews. Also, I will reiterate, DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME.

PrincessAmberLightshallow

0o0

Chapter XIII

Percy

Percy watched as Annabeth spun the Frisbee in her hands. He knew what was coming and he didn't particularly like it. Annabeth and Thalia had a tendency to go a bit…overboard when it came to Frisbee. Rachel seemed to notice this, too, because she was walking over.

"Umm, Annabeth do you think this is a good idea?" she asked.

"Sure as hell, she does," Thalia replied.

"I know _you_ think it is," Rachel shot at her.

"Rachel, it's fine. Just a bit of fun," Annabeth said.

"Attempting to murder each other to try and catch a Frisbee is not 'a bit of fun'. It's suicide."

Annabeth shrugged.

"Are we going to play or what?" Thalia asked, "I need a good pick me up."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'm on Thalia's team though."

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed.

"Never again, Jackson, never again. That was a bad decision."

Percy shook his head, "You were fine."

She shot him a look.

"We don't have an even number of able players. No teams," Annabeth said.

"Yeah we do," Percy noted, doing a head count.

"Tyson already said he won't play," Thalia explained, "I doubt Ella wants to anyways."

"I could always not play," Grover said.

"Oh no, you're playing, G-man," Percy told him.

"Dammit."

0o0

"Okay, you know the rules. Oldest throws first. No weapons or powers," Annabeth looked at Percy and Thalia, "You catch the Frisbee while both you and the projectile are airborne. Three steps before you can throw it. You must be in the air to throw it. Stealing is allowed at all times. To start you have to be ten paces away from my position."

Everyone measured out the distance. Annabeth checked to make sure it looked okay.

"Alright. Thals, whenever you're ready."

Thalia drew her arm across her body and let the Frisbee fly. Everyone charged towards the plastic dish. Rachel was just about to jump up and grab it when Percy slide tackled her. She hit the ground with a high-pitched squeak. Percy hopped up just in time to see Annabeth land, Frisbee in hand. Thalia pushed her over and snatched the Frisbee.

"Thanks, Wise Girl," she said.

She easily dodged Grover, who had launched himself at her. She took her three steps, leaped up, and the Frisbee hit the air again.

Percy ran after it and jumped to grab it. Something flew up in front of him and plucked the Frisbee from his reach, something red. He tumbled to the ground and watched as Rachel took her steps quickly. Just as she left the ground, Annabeth ran up and pulled her back down. The Frisbee rolled to the side, where she took it and headed off. Grover made a beeline to the disc and got possession of it. Thalia, of course, jumped up and stole it from him.

Percy noted where it was headed and rushed in that direction. Unfortunately, so did Annabeth. They were neck-in-neck until Annabeth jumped for it. Percy hit the dirt and slid, face first, under her airborne figure. She fell short of the Frisbee and couldn't reach it. It began to descend, so Percy got on his feet and managed to catch it. He turned in the other direction and ran for three steps. Someone kicked his ankle and he collided with the grass. Thalia jumped over him and grabbed the Frisbee. She hit the ground running. Percy scrambled to his feet and took off after her.

Thalia was just about to throw the Frisbee as she was leaping, but Percy knocked her out of the air and pried it from her fingers.

"Percy!" she screamed.

"Sorry," he called as he threw the Frisbee.

Grover and Rachel dashed after it. Grover got to it and soon it was in the air. Rachel knocked it down and took it. Soon, Percy and Annabeth were both going after it again. They were facing each other, running for the Frisbee. Annabeth lashed out and smacked him across the face. She grabbed the Frisbee and shot past him. He rubbed at his face and turned to see Grover, Rachel, and Annabeth collide mid-air. They all recovered an the game continued.

"Wait, where's Thalia?" he said.

"Perce!" someone yelled.

He looked around. Then he spotted Thalia. She was trying to stand up, but she was only using one hand. He ran over to help her. She was clutching her face, her hand and shirt stained with blood.

"Help," she held out her good hand.

He pulled her to her feet.

"You okay?"

"Nosebleed," she explained, pinching her nose.

Percy turned to the others, who were still battling it out.

"I'll be back, Thalia is bleeding profusely," he called.

They didn't seem to notice. He took Thalia's hand and led her back to the stable.

0o0

Tyson and Ella were sitting by the door. Tyson noticed Thalia's nose.

"Thalia need Band-Aide?"

"Yeah. Can you get me the first aid kit?" Percy asked.

"Yes!"

Tyson disappeared into the building.

"Okay, how do you stop the bleeding?"

Thalia glared at him.

"Right. Uhh, pinch the nose and tilt the head backward?"

"Isn't it forward?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"You should!"

Tyson returned with the first aid kit. Percy opened the little white box and took out a medical napkin.

"Here."

Thalia pressed it to her nose.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem. Sorry I made you bleed."

"You should be."

They sat in silence a few minutes and watched their friends try to get the Frisbee. Thalia sighed.

"You've got hair stuck to you're cheek," Percy noted.

He moved the short, black lock from the puddle of blood on her face back to where it belonged. They stayed quiet a little longer.

"I think I'm good now," Thalia moved the napkin from her nose.

Her face was splattered with crimson blood. Most of it was dry and crusty. It was caked on her nose and around her mouth. A few spots on her cheeks were red, too.

"You've got-,"

"I know," she said.

Percy handed her a wet wipe. She quickly cleaned off her face of most of the blood.

"Did I get all of it?"

He nodded, "You still want to play?"

She shook her head, "I'm just gonna watch."

"I'll sit with you."

"Thanks."

0o0

Percy and Thalia sat up against the stables for at least twenty minutes. The sun was beginning its descent towards the horizon. It was very hot and the field came alive with the sound of bugs. A dry breeze caused the short blades of grass to tilt towards the right. Percy was peeling apart a weed, taking the long, white strands out of the stem. Suddenly, he froze. Thalia had put her head on his shoulder. He looked over at her. She turned her face up to the sky. Her eyes were closed. Percy smiled and wrapped an arm around her. She moved her face back against his neck. She was warm. Little sweat beads ran from her face onto his shoulder. She breathed in.

"You smell gross," she whispered.

"So do you."

He reached up to stroke her hair.

"You guys gave up!"

Percy moved his hand. Grover, Rachel, and Annabeth were coming over. Thalia glance up and moved quickly.

"Finally notice we were gone?" she asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat on Percy's other side. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"C'mon, I haven't eaten since breakfast," Rachel complained, "Let's go."

"Alright," Percy got up, as did Annabeth.

"Help," Thalia put her arms out.

Both Annabeth and Percy pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks. Are Ella and Tyson coming?"

They all looked out at the field where Tyson and Ella were passed out next to Mrs. O'Leary.

"I don't think so," Grover replied.

"Last one out of the stable buys coffee after dinner," Percy called, taking off into the building.

"As long as you're buying, Seaweed Brain," Thalia yelled back.

He heard Annabeth laugh behind him. Things seemed normal. On the outside. Too much was missing, too much was wrong.

0o0

A/N: Umm, that sorta sucked. Oh, well. Let's recap: epic Frisbee game, Thalia got hit in the face, Percy sucks at first aid, Percy/Thalia snuggle? Bet Annabeth loved that. Find out what she thinks and who ends up buying coffee…next time. REVIEW. Thanks!


	15. Chapter XIV Hazel

A/N: Soo, I've sorta had a crazy month. The past two weekends alone I went to Hershey Park (I waited in line for two hours and rode Farenheit! It was pretty awesome.), had a sleepover, and filmed stuff with my movie group (Our Hunters of Artemis film's first part should be out soon), went to the amazingly amazing One Direction concert, and won a soccer tournament. So, yes, I'm quite busy. Anyways, this is a Hazel chapter. Dear god, I like her, but she's boring. My friends were laughing at me ;cause I hate a lot of people from the new series: Jason, Piper, I'm a bit iffy about Frank. Percy gets on my nerves. He's so stupid….never mind, on with the story.

PrincessAmberLightshallow

0o0

Chapter XIV

Hazel

Hazel sat on the hill over-looking the Field of Mars. She really hadn't done much after lunch. The camp was in disarray since the arrival of the Greeks. She'd wandered about for a bit and found herself sitting where she was sat now. Not many of the Greeks had wandered far from the ship. Little dots of orange milled around tents and littered the deck of the ship. She heard them yelling to one another, hearing snippets of English and what she assumed was ancient Greek. From what she could gather, they didn't like Camp Jupiter and Camp Jupiter didn't like them. They were enemies, always had been, and probably would be after all this was over. She wondered if Juno would wipe everyone's brains once they had defeated the Giants. She frowned. She didn't really want to forget. Percy…Percy was her friend. Juno wouldn't take that away. Would she?

"Hey."

Hazel jumped. She turned around to see Sammy…...no, Leo Valdez standing behind her.

"Hi."

"Can I join you?"

She bit her lip, "Um, sure."

He sat next to her. They sat in silence.

"How'd you know my granddad?" he blurted.

Hazel turned to look at him, "What makes you think I knew him?"

"When I met you…you asked if I knew Sammy Valdez. I told you he was my grandpa."

Hazel sighed; she supposed she should just tell him. It didn't really matter anymore.

"We were friends."

"You were friends with a confused 80-year-old man?"

She laughed, "No, I was friends with a confused boy back in 1930s New Orleans."

Leo's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. Still, it was clear that he wanted her to continue.

"You see I was born in 1928, but I died. About a year ago, Nico, my half-brother, came to bring his sister back to the surface world since the Doors of Death were opened. She had chosen to be re-born. He took me instead."

"Cool," Leo whispered, "How'd you die?"

Hazel looked at the ground.

"Oh," Leo said, sensing she didn't want to talk about it.

They fell silent.

"Sooo," Leo finally said, "You went on that quest to rescue Thantos?"

"Yeah. You went on that quest to kick a giant's ass?"

"Several giants' asses."

Hazel giggled, "Nice."

"Same to you."

"Thanks."

"No problem," he paused, "What do you think of this?"

"Of what?" she asked.

"Everything."

She thought for a moment, "I don't know."

"Good, I'm not the only one."

Hazel laughed.

"I mean it. Almost everyone thinks it's a bad idea. Then there's Annabeth, who thinks it could be the greatest alliance in history. I just don't know…something just seems off."

She nodded, she had that same feeling.

"The Romans don't like us. They're cold…except for you. You're pretty cool."

"You barely know me."

He shrugged, "I can just tell."

She smiled, "You're cool, too."

"You barely know me," he gave her a wide smile.

"I can just tell."

They stared at each other a while. Brown eyes locked on gold ones. Then they burst out laughing. Leo fell on his back, laughing wildly. As Hazel was busy cracking up herself, she noticed he had a great laugh. Loud and full and cheerful and edged with a smidge of crazy. It was almost like he was meant to be laughing all the time.

Soon their laughter quieted. Hazel lay down next to Leo. He was still chuckling softly.

"You have an awesome laugh," Hazel said.

Leo lifted his head, "I do?"

"Yeah, you do."

He put his head back down and didn't say anything. She sighed and rolled over, burying her face in the soft grass. She breathed in deeply. The sharp smell of newly trimmed vegetation filled her nostrils.

"You want to see something amazing?" Leo asked.

Hazel looked up, "What?"

"The ship. I'll give you the builder's tour."

She looked at the massive ship in front of her.

"Sure. I'd love to."

0o0

Hazel stepped aboard the Argo II. Leo had given her a quick run-down about the ship's exterior and was walking quickly up stairs on the upper deck to where he drove the ship. She jogged after him. The small platform was crammed with electrical devices. Pieces of video games were messily place all around, a turn-table with hundreds of CDs sat in one corner, and wires, lots and lots of wires.

"Wow. You control the ship with all this?" she asked.

Leo smiled, "Might as well make it fun."

"It looks pretty fun."

"Once we get back in the air, I'll have to show you this place in action."

"Absolutely."

"C'mon. The lower decks are where all the cool things are."

He jumped off the platform and ran to the other side of the deck. Hazel followed, but he was pretty fast. Leo was waiting for her near another platform. This one had a door imbedded in it. He opened it.

"Ladies first."

Hazel smiled, "Okay."

She began to descend the stairs that had been hidden by the door. Lights with metal bars encasing them lit the way down. They were bright and drowned out most other objects. Hazel squinted and descended the stairs slowly. She reached the bottom and Leo jumped of the final stair to land right next to her.

"Like the lights? It's supposed to blind enemies."

"Where'd you learn that?" she asked.

"Boy Scout Camp latrines."

She raised an eyebrow. He laughed at her expression.

"Follow me," he said, "The bunks are all down here."

She followed him down the long hall. The walls were paneled with wood and the floor had a thin, cream-colored carpet in the center.

"Every cabin has a separate cabin….that was a bad explanation…um, uh, we arrange everyone by who their godly parent is and they live with their siblings in a cabin at camp. Each cabin at camp has their own room here."

"How many cabins are there?"

Leo stopped, "A lot. Here's the Demeter cabin's bunks."

Hazel stuck her head inside. Everything was perfect and orderly, but not in an unpleasant way, like the barracks. About a dozen bunk beds were lined up in two rows. On the back wall there was a shelf where duffle bags were all stacked on one another. She noticed something else. There were potted plants everywhere: little ones adorned the shelf and big ones occupied empty corners. It was very bright and happy.

"Why don't you sleep here instead of in the tents?" she wondered.

Leo shrugged, "Some people don't like sleeping in their vomit, I guess."

Hazel giggled, "Some people?"

"Most people."

"All people."

Leo laughed, "There's actually just some issues with the ships wiring, we don't want anything to go wrong while people are on in…at night…when everyone's asleep…in a camp full of foreigners."

Hazel nodded.

"Why do you sort everyone according to their parent? Why not their skill or bravery or something?"

"Don't know. We just do."

He continued walking down the hallway. She caught up to him and they walked side by side.

"That's the Athena cabin's place, the Ares cabin, the Hermes cabin...there's my other shoe…" he pointed at each room as they walked.

"Athena, Ares, Hermes…Minerva, Mars, and Mercury, I think."

"Couldn't tell you. I don't know much about the Roman gods."

"I don't know much about the Greek gods."

"I know that there was a statue of a Roman goddess of plenty outside the Plaza that threw metal fruit at Percy Jackson."

Hazel kept a straight face, "That is very crucial information."

They burst into laughter.

"Come on," Leo said.

0o0

"The engine room is right down these stairs," Leo said.

Hazel stood just behind him in the dimly lit hall. Low lights were imbedded in the floor and their beams spread out on the walls. She squinted to see the big, iron-plated door that stood in front of them. He put a key in the keyhole.

"Normally this place is pretty loud, but the only thing you have to worry about today," the door flew open and lights began to automatically go on, "Is getting lost."

Huge, glossy engines stood tall all around her. A labyrinth of pipes, and raised walkways, and other bells and whistles of sorts, spread out in front of her.

"Wow, you built all of this?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"It's amazing!"

"Thanks," he blushed.

"So, what does everything do?"

Leo rubbed the back of his neck, "Unless you want to miss dinner, I can't really give you a tour today."

"Oh."

"Let's, uh, get some dinner," Leo suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good. How do we get out of here?"

Leo smiled, "There's a few ways."

0o0

A/N: That took way too long to write, but I got it done. I have two half days next week, Monday and Friday. I'll have chapters up late on both days. Then, it's summer! I'll start posting much faster as summer progresses. Hope you liked it. Review! Thanks!


	16. Chapter XV Annabeth

A/N: Hey, all! It's rant time. So, who's noticed image manager? I have. I spent an hour trying to figure it out and I'm still confused. I don't want the 'cover' of all my fics to be my profile pic. Then, I was like, "Hmmmm, there must be a cover for the Mark of Athena online that someone drew." So I look it up. The official one is actually out and I'm like "The fuck is this?" I mean seriously! Percy vs. Jason on pegasi, who's gonna win that one? And the giant owl! Why can't Annabeth finally be on a cover (and TSOM doesn't ount because that could've been Clarisse)? Also, who's heard about ? A new Disney-Hyperion site where you pick a side: Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. Seriously? I think there's no contest. Camp Half-Blood would make those Romans cry for their mommies just by looking at them! On a different note, I finally got around to reading he last Kane Chronicles book, it was pretty good. What made me love it, though, were the hints about a PJ/KC crossover! EPIC! Anyways, on with the story! Annabeth takes the stage (she's fucking awesome). Enjoy!

PrincessAmberLightshallow

(BTW, I am typing with one hand and drying my hair with the other. Oh, and excuse my French used above)

0o0

Chapter XV

Annabeth

Annabeth whizzed past Percy just as they reached the mess area. Percy leaned against one of the columns, breathing heavily. Annabeth took her hair and tied it up into a messy bun. Percy stood up straight.

"I'm still taller than you," she observed.

He looked at her, "Not by much."

"By enough."

They fell silent. Annabeth saw Thalia coming over the crest of the hill nearby.

"And Grover is buying me the most expensive thing on the menu," she said once she was close enough for Percy and Annabeth to hear.

Annabeth smiled, "Where is he?"

Thalia shrugged.

"Leave it Thalia to lose a goat-man," Percy grinned.

"Obviously you've never played hide and seek with him," she shot back.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "When have you-,"

"Don't ask."

A few minutes later, Grover walked up to them, talking with Rachel.

"Did you guys even try?" Thalia asked.

Rachel shrugged, "Not really."

"Let's go eat," Annabeth said.

"Food sounds really nice," Grover sighed.

"Then let's get some," Thalia grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the large mob just outside the mess hall.

Rachel followed, giggling a bit.

Percy took Annabeth's hand in his. She looked down at their intertwined fingers and gave him a small smile.

"I missed that hand," she told him.

"I missed you," he replied, "Now let's go sit before we're late for role call."

0o0

Percy told Annabeth to stand with Thalia while he went to talk to Reyna.

"This is so stupid," Thalia said.

"Not really, this is how the Roman Empire's army functioned. They would have lead centurions make sure all legionnaires were present. This helped prevent deserters. They did their ceremonies before battle and it's amazing that they still remember the motions, because so much was-," Annabeth stopped. Thalia looked pretty confused.

Piper ran up.

"Have you seen Jason?" she asked.

"No," Annabeth said.

"Not since lunch," Thalia added.

Piper frowned. Behind her, Annabeth noticed Leo walk in with the small black girl, Hazel. She waved at them. They came over.

"Hey," Leo said.

"Hi, Leo, have you seen Jason?" Piper asked again.

"At lunch."

"That's not help."

"There he is," Hazel pointed at one of the long lines nearby, "Waiting for roll. Roll! I'll be right back."

She slipped off and ran to the end of the last line. Someone tapped Annabeth's shoulder.

"Hey, Katie."

"Hey, Annabeth…and Thalia, and Leo, and Piper," she added quickly.

"Hi, Katie," Grover called.

"Oh, hi Grover."

"Katie! What's up?" Rachel laughed a bit.

"And, hello to you too, Rachel," Katie took a breath, "It there anyone else?"

Annabeth shook her head, laughing a bit.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Katie sighed, "Right. I wanted to talk to you about…um, Camp Jupiter, I guess."

"What about it?"

"Percy wants us to…work with these, these people! And nobody really wants to."

"Has anybody made an effort?"

Katie hesitated, "Well, uh, not exactly."

"Just give them a shot. They seem decent enough," Annabeth told her.

"Yeah, well-,"

Suddenly, the area went very quiet. Annabeth looked over to see Reyna standing in front of the legion.

"First Cohort, take your role," she called.

Annabeth's breath caught in her throat when the boy stepped out with the roll list.

"Oh my gods," Katie whispered, "They could be twins."

The boy began reading names. Campers responded to them, but Annabeth didn't listen.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she said.

Grover and Thalia helped her onto the ground. Thalia kneeled next to her.

"He's nothing him, though. Total douche," she assured her.

"But, Thalia, he looks just like him. How am I supposed to ignore that?"

"You're the smart one, not me."

Annabeth smiled weakly. They sat in silence.

"So he's a douchebag?

"Yup, nothing like Luke at all."

"Good. Now, help me up, I actually like these jeans."

Thalia laughed and grabbed her hand. They both stood and waited as the Roman roll call continued.

0o0

"How many people are on this stupid list?" Thalia complained.

"A few hundred," Annabeth replied.

"Ugh! I'm hungry!"

"It didn't take this long yesterday," Piper noted.

"She's right," Katie added.

"I wasn't here yesterday. I made mac'n'cheese on the boat," Rachel said.

"Colors!" the Luke boy called.

"Oh, thank the gods, its over," Thalia sighed.

"Wait!" Reyna called, "Percy would like to conduct a roll of the Greeks."

"What!" was the simultaneous cry from the campers assembled.

"Yes, we shall hold the colors ceremony for a moment. Romans, at ease," Reyna commanded.

Annabeth watched as Percy stepped up, now dressed in praetor's robes.

"Cabins, fall in!" he said.

Annabeth smiled when everyone got the idea and got in line behind their counselor as they did when they went to meals and such. Annabeth looked over at Thalia, who seemed to be having a silent conversation with Percy through eye contact. It kind of annoyed her how in sync they were, how they seemed to read each other's minds. She only did that once in a while with him.

"Counselors, begin count-off!" Percy called out.

Thalia took a big breath, "Cabin One!"

Annabeth smiled a bit. Thalia was the only one in the cabin. She continued.

"Cabin Two, vacant!"

Thalia darted off towards the line the Hunters had managed to create.

"Cabin Three," Percy tried not to laugh.

"Cabin Four," Miranda Gardiner yelled.

"Cabin Five," Clarisse continued the roll.

There was a silence. Annabeth remembered it was her turn.

"Cabin Six!"

"Cabin, uh, Cabin Seven," Will Solace from the Apollo cabin managed to choke out.

"Cabin Eight!" Thalia called out, yet again.

"Cabin Nine!"

"Cabin Ten!" Piper squeaked.

Travis and Connor looked at each other.

"Shit," someone muttered behind Annabeth.

"The sexiest cabin ever," the two called in union.

The Romans began to snicker and few even laughed out loud. The roll continued, going through the minor gods. Someone had to kick Clovis awake, but he managed to get out something about cows, which was enough. Eventually, they were done and Reyna took center stage again.

"You have one hour for supper, then we will meet in the Field of Mars for…a surprise. Dismissed!"

The Romans dispersed and flooded the mess hall. Camp Half-Blood demigods quickly followed.

"Way to go, Thals," Annabeth said.

Thalia beamed, "It's a gift. Now let's find your stupid boyfriend and eat."

0o0

A/N: Sorry about the length, the next will be from Annabeth's POV again, but it'll be much longer. Also, in my rant I mentioned Camp Half-Blood vs. Camp Jupiter. What do you think? Poll is on my profile, but you can answer in a review! R & R!


	17. Chapter XVI Annabeth

A/N: It's summer time! More updates, more action, more fun-times! As promised, here's an Annabeth chapter. Happy reading!

PrincessAmberLightshallow

0o0

Chapter XVI

Annabeth

Annabeth followed Thalia as she maneuvered through the crowd. They received a few glares from the Romans they bumped into and had some very choice words thrown their way. Eventually, they stumbled out of the throng.

"Hey," Percy said.

"Hey," Annabeth replied.

There was a silence.

"Thanks for saving my ass, Thalia. Oh, no problem," Thalia conversed with herself.

Percy smiled, "Thank you."

"Yeah, you owe me."

"Let's go eat," Annabeth suggested.

"Okay," Percy put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm leaving before this turns into make-out central," Thalia began to walk away.

Percy caught her arm and pulled her back. She raised an eyebrow. They stared at each other a while. Thalia shook him off.

"I'll catch you later."

She ran into the mess hall. Percy turned to Annabeth.

"C'mon, time you got to know the Fifth Cohort."

0o0

Annabeth sat in between Percy and Hazel at a table on the Roman side of the mess hall. Hazel sat next to Frank and, on Percy's other side, sat a girl and a boy who appeared to be around Annabeth's age.

"Hi," the girl said, "I'm Gwen. You must be Annabeth. Percy wasn't lying when he said you were beautiful."

Annabeth felt her cheeks grow hot, "Thanks."

Gwen continued, "This is Dakota. We're in charge of the Fifth Cohort."

The boy sitting next to her waved. His mouth was stained red. Annabeth remembered Percy saying something about Dakota being addicted to Kool-Aid.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

Two people walked up to the empty spots at the table.

"Mind if we sit here?" Jason asked.

Hazel jumped up, "Jason!"

She ran around the table and gave him a hug.

"Hey…um, Hazel?"

Hazel smiled, "Yeah, that's me."

"This is Piper McLean. Piper this is Hazel…" Jason trailed off.

Annabeth frowned. He couldn't even remember his friend's names.

"Levesque. Hazel Levesque. It's nice to meet you."

Piper shook her hand.

"Sit down, Jason," Gwen said.

He and Piper slid into the empty spots. Nobody said anything.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Jason blurted, looking at Gwen and Dakota.

"Yeah," Gwen looked at the table, "You are."

"I'm Dakota and this is Gwen. We're head centurions of the Fifth," Dakota told him.

"That's my cohort."

"Yeah."

Jason nodded slowly, obviously upset. Piper patted his back.

"Hey, have you met Frank yet?" Percy asked.

Jason looked up, "No."

"I came after you, uh, disappeared. Frank Zhang, son of Mars," Frank reached over the table to shake the other boy's hand.

Just then, nymphs came in carrying food and goblets. They placed them on the table. Annabeth looked down at the plate. It was piled high with everything she normally had at Camp Half-Blood.

"They know what you want," Percy whispered, "The cups are like the ones back home, too."

Annabeth smiled, "Blue Coke?"

"Yeah."

"Have you talked to your mom?"

"I left her a message."

"You need to call her. I have my phone on the boat-,"

"Phone? Cell phone? It's not really a good idea to use those here," Hazel said.

"I know."

Annabeth looked across the table at Piper who beamed at her. Everyone began eating.

"So, what do you think the surprise is?" Piper asked.

Annabeth looked at Percy, "Do you know?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

She rolled her eyes.

"So, Jason, what do you think about the prophecy?" Frank asked.

Jason thought a moment before saying, "I don't really know. I think we need to figure out who the seventh person is before we get to Greece. Then we need to find the Doors of Death. After that, I'm not sure. Fight Gaea's army, shut the gates, and go home?"

"Well, didn't you go on a quest to save Hera? Did you have any run-ins with Gaea?" Hazel inquired.

"You could say that," Piper told her.

"Maybe we need to understand the two quests that brought us together in order to understand everything else," Annabeth suggested.

Jason nodded, "Well, I woke up in the back seat of a school bus…"

0o0

"Once we finished the boat, dragon head and all, we headed straight for Camp Jupiter," Jason finished telling his story.

There was a silence.

"Wow," Percy managed.

"Yeah."

"So, all those giants you fought…are they gone?" Hazel asked.

"They've probably gone through the Doors of Death by now," Piper said.

"Great," Frank muttered.

"You know, I still haven't gotten a detailed report of your little quest, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth looked at him.

"It wasn't little. We rescued Thantos."

"And I scoured the globe, fighting off hundreds of monsters with no clue where I supposed to go looking for you."

She leaned in towards him.

"You found me."

"I know," she whispered.

Before they could kiss, someone cleared their throat. Annabeth looked up. Reyna stood facing them.

"Percy, it's time."

0o0

Annabeth walked behind Percy as they headed to the Field of Mars.

"What's this surprise? And what happened to Rachel and Grover buying coffee?" she called after him.

"You'll see."

"Percy, just tell me."

He turned around, "Wait here."

She stopped and watched him as he walked over the hill with Reyna.

"Ugh! Fish Boy!"

Both of the camps were filing out of the mess hall and milling about at the base of the hill.

"Annabeth?" Grover asked.

"What?" she snapped.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but he knows I hate not knowing what's going on. He's so…infuriating, sometimes."

Grover laughed, "You guys will never stop, will you?"

Annabeth sighed, "No."

"Some things never change."

"Yeah…" she sighed again, "What do you think they're planning?"

Grover shrugged.

"Hey!"

Annabeth looked up. Percy stood at the top of the hill.

"Come on over!"

Everyone surged forward and began running towards the Field of Mars. Annabeth stopped short once she reached the crest of the hill.

"No way."

Percy put his hands on her shoulders, "Yeah way."

"You…you did not."

"I did."

She looked at him, his green eyes dancing with delight.

"A sing-a-long…nice."

Percy laughed and took her hand.

0o0

The Field of Mars was set up just like the Amphitheatre at Camp Half-Blood, except it was twice as big and sat in the shadow of an enormous ship. Even the fire in the middle was the same. It kept changing color: confusion. Reyna stood in front of the mass of people.

"Romans, Greeks, people of this new Empire!"

"Here we go," Annabeth muttered.

"Our praetor at Camp Jupiter, Percy Jackson-," she continued.

"I'm pretty sure he's our idiot leader!" someone called out.

"Thanks, Travis!" Percy yelled.

"My pleasure!"

Reyna sniffed, not amused, "-has suggested this sing-a-long as a way for our two camps to bond. Your goal in this activity is to befriend someone from the other camp. You may continue."

"After you," Percy said to Annabeth.

She smiled, "Okay, Seaweed Brain."

"Was it a nice surprise?"

"It was a surprise. I hate surprises."

"I know."

0o0

A/N: That was short, but I want to do a Jason chapter for the sing-a-long. I promise only one more day at camp until the action starts. Review! Thanks!


	18. Chapter XVII Jason

A/N: I need to post something, so this will be soooooo short and really bad. Sorry. I just feel bad not updating. Here we go. I love you guys!

PrincessAmberLightshallow

0o0

Chapter XVII

Jason

Jason stood with the Camp Half-Blood kids on the edge of the Field of Mars. Everyone just stood around awkwardly, waiting for someone to do something.

"SMORES!" Travis and Connor Stoll raced for the amphitheatre.

"Connor!" Katie Gardener ran after them.

The Roman demigods looked after them in confusion.

"Let's go before they eat all the marshmallows!" someone yelled.

Suddenly, the whole of Camp Half-Blood was stampeding towards the benches. Piper laughed beside Jason.

"C'mon!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

She slid onto a bench next to Leo.

"Hey, man," Leo greeted Jason.

"Hey."

Everyone was chatting and impatiently waiting for sugar.

"We want smores! We want smores!" Travis chanted and, of course, everyone joined in.

"WE WANT SMORES! WE WANT SMORES! WE WANT SMORES!"

Jason and Piper were laughing while Leo enthusiastically jumped up and down screaming for his smores. Jason looked over at the rest of the benches. Empty. Camp Jupiter stood a few yards away staring at the Greeks. He got up.

"Where are you going!" Piper yelled over the crowd.

"To do what Hera wants me to!" he called back.

Jason walked away from the amphitheatre towards the other campers. Reyna, who stood at the edge of their group, eyed him with curiosity.

"Hey! I would like to say something."

They turned their attention to him.

"Uh, hi. Look, I apparently used to be some great leader. I don't remember any of that. I know now that I'm one of you. I'm a Roman. You are my comrades and friends. But so are they," he pointed at the other campers, "They are no happier with this situation than you are. I understand that we're sworn enemies. Or that we have been in the past. We can't afford to fight each other now."

"We need to work together to win, but it's more than that. We need to trust each other. I would trust any of these people with my life. That trust starts with friendship and friendship starts here, with being open. So, I suggest you go over there and make some friends before someone dies from a lack of roasted marshmallows."

There was some grumbling and a lot of glances were exchanged.

"Why should we listen to you? You've been with these barbarians for months, they could've brainwashed you!" a blond-haired boy who appeared to be a bit older than Jason stepped forward.

Jason had no memories of this guy, but he knew they didn't get along.

"You don't have to listen to me, but if you want to avoid getting eaten by giants, I suggest you do."

At that, someone said, "I do like smores."

"Same here."

"Let's go."

They started walking towards the fire pit. The blond boy glared at Jason before stalking off. Jason made eye contact with Reyna, who nodded and walked away with some other girls.

0o0

Jason slid back next to Piper as the Romans were beginning file into the amphitheatre. She smiled at him.

"What'd you do?"

He shrugged. Leo looked at him.

"Did you just…they actually…wow," Leo said.

"I don't believe it either," Jason told him.

Piper laughed and nudged him, "You should. You were great."

"Thanks."

Percy and Annabeth were rolling out the marshmallows. People were rushing towards them.

"I'm going to get the marshmallows," Piper stood up.

"Bring me a giant one!" Leo called after her.

She turned around, "Okay."

Jason watched as she walked away. He sighed.

"Whoa," Leo said.

"What?"

"Big sigh. Everyone knows you like her, just ask her out."

"I…I can't. I need to get my memories back. Reyna-,"

"The praetor?"

"Yeah, her. I was dating her."

"What? You sure you want those memories back?"

Jason gave him a look, "Leo, I can't ask Piper out and then out of the blue have those feelings for Reyna come back."

"Well, uh, I gotta go. Bye," Leo got up and scurried away.

Jason looked after him, "What?"

He turned back and then he saw. Reyna walking towards him, with Piper just a few yards behind her.

0o0

A/N: Sorry, that sucked. I was starved for time. Review, please. I love all of you!


	19. Chapter XVIII Jason and Percy

A/N: Remember when I said I would update more often? I totally lied and I'm sorry. I never have time (okay, I do but I don't ever feel like writing). I promise that, in August, I will update Monday, Wednesday, Friday. That's, uhh, 12 new chapters. Plus a few this month. September I'll update Friday and Sunday nights or something like that. We're looking at, roughly, 23 normal chapters and the occasional short one. This one will be kinda short (maybe, idrk). So, uh, yeah, and you can hold me to this. PM me to remind the day before or something. Anyways, where were we? _Oh, yeah. _This should be fun!

PrincessAmberLightshallow

Chapter XVIII

Jason

Jason couldn't help but wonder what he did wrong, because if your ex-girlfriend (who technically still is your girlfriend) and your potential girlfriend are both coming to talk to you at the same time, you know you did something to piss Aphrodite off.

"Hey, Jason," Reyna said.

"Uh, hey."

Jason had to admit, she looked pretty amazing. The praetor robes were gone, replaced by a Camp Jupiter shirt and skinny jeans. Her chocolate brown hair tumbled down her shoulders and she was standing in front of the fire which made it look like her outline was glowing.

"May I sit here?" she asked.

"Sure."

She sat down in Leo's spot. Jason looked in Piper's direction, nervously. Somebody had stopped to talk to her and her back was to him. Leo.

_Thank the god for Leo, _he thought.

"You handled that very well," Reyna said.

"What? Oh, thanks."

She smiled, "You were always good at that. Reasoning with people. It's much easier to just scare them into doing what you want."

"I don't think anyone is scared of you," he replied.

"Really? I think your Greek friends would disagree."

"No, no, no. They just…don't like you."

She nodded, "I'm quite surprised that there haven't been any issues."

"That's only because there hasn't been much interaction. I can promise there'll be a few issues tonight."

Reyna laughed. They sat in silence a bit. She sighed.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?" he asked.

"Camp Half-Blood."

"Like a summer camp, but with weapons. There's counselors, and cabins, and it's fun."

"Is it better than Camp Jupiter?"

Jason shrugged, "Depends on what you are. Greek or Roman."

"Are you Roman or are you Greek?"

He looked over at her, "What?"

"Are you Greek or Roman?"

"I…I don't know."

Suddenly, Leo ran up.

"Sorry, man, I can only talk about elephants for so long," he said, darting away.

Jason looked up. Piper was walking towards him, shaking her head and muttering.

"What's up with Leo? He seems to have an unhealthy obsession with eleph-who's this?" Piper asked.

"Piper you know Reyna, right?"

She nodded.

"Reyna, this is Piper McLean. She went on the quest with me and she's one of the greatest people I know."

"Pleasure to meet you. Jason was telling me about your camp."

"He was, was he," Piper said through gritted teeth.

"It sounds very…different."

"Yeah, it is. Here's your marshmallow," Piper said quickly handing Jason a stick with a marshmallow on it, "Let's go roast them."

"Okay."

And with that Piper pulled him away.

0o0

"You seem to get along with that girl," Piper noted as they ate their smores.

"I guess. She's nicer than she seems."

"How did that thing with her go? You know when she took you to her office to talk about your amnesia."

"Fine."

"What'd you do?" she asked.

"We talked."

"Oh."

"Piper, I barely remember her."

"I know."

She finished up her smore and stood up to most likely get another one.

"Get me one too," Jason called.

"Okay," she laughed.

0o0

Percy

"Call her," Annabeth shoved the phone into his hands.

Percy looked down at it and dialed the number. It ringed, and ringed, and ringed. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me."

It sounded like Sally Jackson had let the phone slip from her fingers, but quickly picked it up.

"Percy, are you alright? Did something happen? I got your message, but-,"

"I missed you, too, Mom."

"So everything is alright? You're at Camp?"

He hesitated, "I'm at _a_ camp."

"I know."

"It's not Camp Half-Blood."

"I know, Percy."

"You do?"  
>"Is Annabeth there," she asked.<p>

"I'm right here, Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth said.

"How was the trip?"

"Good."

"Everyone got there in one piece?"

"Yes," Annabeth replied.

"Okay, okay. Good."

"Is that your mom, Perce?" Thalia leaned over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Hi, Sally," Thalia called.

"Hi, Thalia. How are you?"

"Pretty good. Your son is being mean to me."

"What?" Percy exclaimed.

"Percy, be nice to girls."

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Hey, Saaally," Grover bleated.

"Hello, Grover. Everything's good?"

"Yeah."

"Percy's okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson," he replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Should I send anything?"

"Mom," Percy started, "I don't think-,"

"Cookies! Send cookies!" Thalia shouted.

"I'll try. I have to go, kids. I'm glad you're safe. Call anytime."

"Bye, Mom," Percy said.

"Bye, honey, I love you."

"Love you, too."

The phone hung up and the dial tone began to sound. Percy slowly lowered the phone and hit the end button. Annabeth took it from him and pocketed the cell.

"Alright, punk, that's it!"

Everyone looked up.

"Clarisse," Annabeth and Percy said in unison.

That's when all hell broke loose.

0o0

A/N: Hope you liked it. I gotta fly! Review! Byeeeee!


	20. Chapter XIX Reyna

A/N: I'm baaack! As promised, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays in August are update days! Yay! Though, I won't be around this Friday so I'll have to update on Saturday. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers. You always make me smile.

PrincessAmberLightshallow

Chapter XIX

Reyna

To say Reyna was upset, was an understatement. To say she was mad didn't even come close to how she felt. Even saying she was angry didn't cut the mustard. Reyna was absolutely furious. The night had been going so smoothly, too. But, of course, Octavian couldn't keep his damn mouth shut for longer than two minutes. He just had to make that snarky comment about the Greeks in front of that daughter of Mars.

_I'm going to pitch him off the side of that boat the minute it takes off, _she thought.

Before, both camps were trying to pretty much avoid each other, but at least they were getting along to some degree. Now, as she walked in the dining hall for breakfast, they couldn't seem to get out of each other's faces.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"We don't need you little wimps to win this war."

"What did you call me?"

"You're just a bunch of stuck up brats."

The shouts filled the air. Reyna glared at her legion. She continued to walk to her spot in the dining hall. Once that muffin bonked her on the head, she'd had enough.

"SILENCE!"

The room fell quiet aside from the sound of some plates shattering.

"Sit. Down," she looked around, "All of you!"

The remaining people scrambled into their seats.

"This is not how you are supposed to act. We have been ordered to work together and work together we will. You will not behave like this, ever. We have no reason to hate each other. Old grudges don't affect us. Now, you will all eat. In. Silence."

Everyone turned to their food and ate. Reyna continued to her table. She slumped in her chair. This was not going to be easy.

0o0

Breakfast finished up quickly. Reyna made her way out, prepared to give Octavian a very severe punishment.

"Reyna!"

She turned around to see Jason running up to her.

"Jason, I have work to attend to."

He looked at her, "I know where you're going. He's not worth it."

"He's ruined our alliance!"

"We never had one. Not yet."

"You think we'll have a truce now?"

"No. Not without you. Can you show my friends around? Teach us how you fight?"

She looked over his shoulder at the two people in orange t-shirts.

"Okay."

0o0

Reyna knew Jason was right about Octavian, but she didn't understand how befriending his friends would help the situation.

"Took you guys long enough," the boy said, pocketing what appeared to be a pile of junk.

"Leo, this is Reyna. Reyna, this is Leo Valdez," Jason explained.

"Hey," Leo said.

"Hello."

"And you already know Piper," Jason continued.

"Yes."

Piper smiled, but Reyna couldn't help but think it was forced. Still, she gave her a small smile in return.

"So, you're going to show us how to kick butt Roman-style?" Leo asked.

"Uhh, I suppose."

She looked at Jason.

"Sweet!" Leo said.

"Maybe we should ask Annabeth to come along. I'm sure she'd love-," Piper started.

"If you wanna jump in front of that make-out train, be my guest. I mean, I love her…but she wouldn't shut up," Leo cut her off.

"Neither will you."

"Yeah, but at least I have something interesting to say."

Piper shook her. Jason just laughed at their exchange. Reyna looked on uncomfortably.

"Alright, Reyna, you're in charge," Jason said.

"Right."

0o0

Reyna tried her best to keep the three Greeks interested, but it wasn't easy. She brought them to the Field of Mars and explained their war games and legion training. Then she brought them to the armory and showed them the weapons stockpile. They kept asking about how Romans fought, but she really couldn't find words to answer. She'd never had to explain it before. Finally, she just decided to show them.

"The training area is similar to those a gladiator would've prepared for battle in. Most of the time you learn how to fight in the war games, but many use this area to try new techniques," she said.

"Cool. So, who are you going to fight?" Leo asked.

"You."

"What?"

"You're so eager to see how Romans fight, thought you might like to see first hand."

She whipped off the praetor's robe to reveal very basic armor. Leo gulped.

"There's supplies on the racks over there."

He nodded and walked over to them. Reyna waited patiently while he fumbled with the armor and chose a sword. When he came back, Reyna unclipped her sword.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, but-,"

"Go."

Reyna lashed out with the sword.

"Oh, jeez!" Leo ducked.

She struck again, and again, and once more. Each time he managed to evade her.

"This is pretty-holy shit!" Leo cut himself off.

Reyna had landed a blow on his shoulder.

"You can't keep running," she said.

"I think I can."

She purposely smacked her sword into his. He batted it away. Reyna smiled.

"No, Leo she wants you to do that!" Piper called.

"He can do it," Jason said.

Piper crossed her arms and looked on nervously.

Leo and Reyna's match had change from a game of tag to a head on game of wits and strength. It was just a flurry of metal and the sound of clanking swords. Reyna suddenly pulled back her sword. Leo reached out to take advantage of it. And then, CLINK! his sword was sent skidding away, for the second time that week. Reyna had kicked it right out of his hand.

"Commendable effort."

"Gee, thanks."

Reyna flipped her sword into the air and, as it spun, it disappeared. Something came down though and there in the palm of her hand was a gold coin. Jason's eyes widened.

"I had one of those," he said.

"Yes. It's not a common design, but there have been a few made."

"I broke mine."

Reyna nodded, "I'm sure we can get you another."

"Okay. Is there anything you're not good at?" Leo came up behind Reyna.

"No."

"Swimming?"

"No."

"Hot dog eating?"

"No."

"You can eat ten hot dogs in one minute?"

"I don't wish to try."

"Ship building?"

"What?"

"I built that boat. Could you?"

Reyna stared at him, "You built that?"

"Yeah. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, nice to meet you."

She raised an eyebrow, "Impressive."

Leo nodded.

"But a ship isn't going to keep you alive."

She walked away, leaving Leo standing completely defeated. Jason clapped his shoulder. Piper smiled at him.

"She just wants to annoy you."

"She's right, though."

"No, she's not."

"So the fact that I built a boat is going to save my life?"

Piper opened her mouth but quickly clamped it shut.

"Exactly."

Reyna returned with her praetor's robes back on.

"You'll get another chance tonight at the war games," she said, "I'd like to see your boat. Is that possible?"

"Hell, yeah."

"Here we go again," Piper sighed.

0o0

Leo led the way as they navigated the Argo II, Reyna hot on his heels. Jason and Piper lagged behind having already been on the tour several times before.

"We didn't know how many of you would be coming along with us, but we have enough room to have 250 more people comfortably, 321 if we pack the entire boat," Leo explained.

Reyna nodded, looking into the bunks that would house her legion.

"I'd like to see where you drive."

"That's all the way up. There's a short cut up ahead."

He rushed forward and pulled a chord down. A ladder slid down and light shined from the sky above.

"Up you go."

Reyna ascended the ladder, followed by Leo. He stopped at the top.

"You guys coming up?" he called to Piper and Jason.

Piper shook her head, "I'm going to hang out with the Hunters."

"Jason?"

"Sure."

Leo popped up onto the deck of the ship. Reyna was looking around.

"What is all this?" she asked.

"How I drive."

Jason closed the trapdoor, "I still don't get it either."

The top deck didn't have anything basic. It was an explosion of electronics. A Wii, a turntable, plasma screen TVs, and cords. Leo was even more pleased with Reyna's reaction to the ship than Hazel's. Reyna walked around running her hands over everything.

"Is this safe?"

"Completely."

"It's interesting. An accomplishment for sure."

"Thanks," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What amazes me is that he built it in…what? Six months?" Jason said.

"Six months? That's amazing."

"Yeah."

"Maybe I was wrong about you Leo Valdez," Reyna told him.

She stepped down onto the lower deck and walked off the boat. Leo looked after her.

"What are you thinking?" Jason asked.

"That I'm going to prove her wrong."

0o0

A/N: Ahhhh! I'm actually very happy with that. Please review! They make me smiley. Luv ya! Byeeeee!


	21. Chapter XX Piper and Annabeth

A/N: So, something came up and I was unable to post this weekend. I will hopefully post an extra chapter sometime this week. Okay, so on with the story. Because I failed to keep my promise I am going to give you guys what you asked for...a coughpipercough chapter. Yeah, I said it. I'm going to write a chapter centering around my least favorite literary character ever, but you all like Piper for some reason (someone please explain why) so I will reward you. Anyways only two chapters left until the quest begins! Yay!

PrincessAmberLightshallow

0o0

Chapter XX

Piper

Piper was worried. She really, truly liked Jason, but he wasn't giving her any reason to think that he liked her back. Sure, he made it very clear that they were friends, but…Piper sighed. She didn't know what to think. Maybe she would ask Thalia; after all she was going to visit the Hunters. She'd gotten to know them pretty well on the trip to Camp Jupiter.

"Hey, Piper," Kithira said.

Piper smiled at the pretty blond girl, "Hi."

"Callista took most of the girls down to the archery range. They'll probably get kicked out in a bit."

Piper laughed.

"I swear, these people are even harder to get along with than those Aphrodite snobs…." Kithira trailed off, "I didn't mean-,"

"I know."

"You're not like the rest of them. Even the nicest ones hate us."

"Yeah," Piper replied quietly.

The tent she was standing in front of opened and the person getting out bumped into her.

"Sorry," Thalia muttered not even bothering to look up.

Piper turned to watch her walk away.

"Is she-,"

"Okay?" Kithira finished, "I don't know. She hasn't been sleeping well. She says it's nothing but I find that hard to believe."

"I need to ask her something; maybe I can try to talking to her."

"Be my guest."

0o0

Piper ran through the field, dodging the tents and all the junk that lay outside them. She finally caught up with Piper where the field ended and the dirt road cut through the landscape.

"Thalia!" she called.

The other girl turned around.

"Oh, hey Piper."

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"No."

They carried on in silence for a few moments.

"What's up?" Thalia asked.

"Does Jason like me?"

Thalia stopped walking.

"Piper, I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know. He's confused. I think he needs to figure out who he is before he can think about a relationship. Give him time," she said, "Besides, I doubt he'll choose Miss Praetor-Bitch Pants over you."

Piper laughed, "I guess so."

Thalia smiled.

"You're pretty good a giving advice."

"I know a thing or two about boys and what goes on in their tiny brains. I wasn't always a Hunter."

"What goes on in their tiny little brains?"

She thought a moment, "Food, sports, and sex."

"Sounds right," Piper said.

"Pretty much."

They fell quiet again. Piper looked around. The camp was perfectly manicured: cut grass, clear road, everything was logically placed. It wasn't that Camp Half-Blood wasn't, but there was just a sense of order at Camp Jupiter that the other camp didn't have. She looked over at Thalia. The other girl looked exhausted. There were bags under her eyes and her skin looked dull. Piper thought back to what Kithira said.

"Thalia are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. Of course," she replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You look tired and Kithira said you haven't been sleeping-,"

"It's just a stupid dream, okay. Demigods get them all the time," Thalia said.

"About what? Dreams mean something."

"Don't worry about me. I've already talked to Annabeth. We're trying to figure things out."

Piper looked at her, "Is it the missing guy? Nico?"

Thalia looked her straight in the eye, "No."

"Okay," she whispered.

"I have to go make sure the Hunters don't kill anyone."

She jogged off, leaving Piper standing in the road alone.

0o0

Annabeth

Annabeth stared at the screen, pulling up pictures and websites and maps, all of Rome. She sighed and shut the computer. The glow of the delta on the back faded. It was no use. There was no way to tell where Gaea was holding Nico based on what Thalia had told her. A dark room, a torch on the wall, a pillar. That could be anywhere.

"Argh!"

She flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She'd spent the majority of the morning slaving over the laptop trying to find answers but the room at the principale lacked some things that would be vital to her search, like a couple hundred books and scrolls. Suddenly, the door opened. Fearing it was Reyna or some other Roman person, Annabeth rolled off the opposite side of the bed.

"Annabeth? You okay?"

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine."

She got up off the floor. Percy stared at her.

"What?"

"You just did something stupid."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't get used to it."

He laughed.

"Katie wanted me to give you these," he handed her a stack of papers.

"Oh, the essays! Thanks. I have a couple more. I should do those now."

"You've been working all morning. Take a break."

"Percy, I-,"

"Eight months, Annabeth."

She looked up at him.

"I know," she whispered.

She sat back down on the bed. Percy jumped onto the bed and pulled her down so she was lying next to him. She turned her head and looked at him. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she whispered.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

She laughed quietly.

"What?"

"I missed this. We would just lie on the beach and do nothing for an entire afternoon."

"I missed that, too."

Annabeth leaned over and kissed him softly.

"I also missed that," Percy said.

She smiled and kissed him again.

"So, we're playing capture the flag tonight?" she asked.

"Something like that."

"Hmmmm."

"You'll see."

0o0

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'm very tired. Anyways, please review! Love you guys!


	22. Chapter XXI Percy, Hazel, Leo, & Thalia

A/N: Okay, I have a very good reason for not updating. I've been working on this baby and, damn, it's pretty exciting. I won't keep you waiting, so here you go. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

PrincessAmberLightshallow

Chapter XXI

Percy

Percy stood at the hill over looking the Field of Mars. Annabeth stood beside him, watching the scene below with curiosity. The Romans were slapping together a fortress for Siege. It wasn't as big or well-thought out as the one Percy had dealt with before, but it was immensely impressive because they built it one day. All the tents had been cleared during lunch and since then a curved wall had been erected in front of a short, small circular fort.

"They build one of these every week?" Annabeth asked.

"No, there are other war games."

"Hmm, and this is like capture the flag?"

"Yeah. One team defends the fort, the other attacks it and tries to get the banner. They also get the elephant."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "The elephant?"

"His name is Hannibal."

She nodded. Percy laughed.

"You could ride him," he joked.

"I'd rather not."

"It's fun."

"I'm sure it is."

"C'mon, what girl doesn't want to ride on an elephant while it breaks stuff?"

"This girl."

Percy laughed. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she still smiled. Percy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She leaned her head on him and closed her eyes.

"I thought we were done," she whispered.

"We all did."

She sighed, "I don't want to do it again. I don't want to lose more friends…I don't want to lose you."

"Annabeth, don't-,"

"Don't tell me not to worry. I know the odds of one of us not making it out alive, and this time you aren't Mr. Invincible. You're vulnerable and…Percy, I just got you back."

"I'm not going to die."

She nuzzled his neck. Percy reached his hand up to stroke her hair.

"Come on. We better get ready," he said.

0o0

Percy followed Annabeth as she navigated the halls of the Argo II quickly, dodging other campers preparing for the war games. She ducked under a doorway and waited for him. He caught up and they entered. She headed over to the back of the room and pulled out a duffle.

"I brought along the essentials, nothing too crazy," she pulled out a breast plate and placed it on the floor.

More pieces followed it.

"Is that entire bag just your armor?" he asked.

"And yours. I sorta raided your cabin before we left."

She threw a pile of armor at him. He caught most of it, but a few pieces clattered to the floor. Annabeth looked up and smiled a bit. She pulled something else out and walked over to him. She placed a pair of jeans on top of the pile and picked up what had fallen on the floor.

"Go get changed."

"Okay," he replied.

Percy came back to find Annabeth strapping her knife to her belt. She'd changed into jeans and put on her armor. She turned to see him standing by the door. She smiled.

"Uhh," he said.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me…I mean, I can't…"

"Yeah."

She walked over and he turned around. She tightened some of the straps and tied them off.

"There. You look ready to take on Kronos again," she told him.

"That would suck."

She laughed, "Yeah."

Annabeth turned and walked over to zip the bag back up. Percy noticed something different about her gear.

"When did you get a sword?" he asked.

"A while ago, a knife may not be enough."

"Right."

"I have your scabbard, do you want it?"

"No, I think I'm good."

"How about a helmet?"

"That might be helpful."

She handed him a helmet and held her own under her arm.

"You have a plan, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes. Now let's go."

0o0

The two teams were assembled in their proper places, all discussing strategy. The team defending the fort consisted of the first, second, and third cohorts with the smaller and weaker cabins from Camp Half-Blood, like Nemesis, Morpheus, Eros, and, yeah, Aphrodite. They had yet to show real skill on the battle field. Katie Gardener had offered for the Demeter cabin to join them, and Clarisse had volunteered the Ares cabin saying that if she had to join forces with the Romans, they would have to be the best and strongest ones. The attacking team, on the other hand was made up of the fifth and, reluctant fourth, cohorts and the bigger cabins of Camp Half-Blood: Hermes, Apollo, Athena, Hephaestus, just to name a few. And of course they were joined by the Big Three kids: Percy, Thalia, and Jason.

"Then, the group that they broke off from will sneak in behind the conflict at the back and grab the banner," Annabeth ended her plan.

"How do you know this will work?" one of the centurions from the fourth cohort asked.

She ignored him, "Alright, let's kick some ass."

A cheer came from the team and everyone headed to their places. Thalia looked up at the Roman riding Hannibal.

"Why couldn't I ride the elephant again?"

Percy laughed, "You want to try to get up there?"

"You know what? I'm good."

Everyone looked up to see Skippy the pegasus flying around the Field of Mars.

"Here we go," Percy whispered.

The horn sounded and the game began.

0o0

Hazel

Hazel stepped to the side as Hannibal charged through to the other side. She unsheathed her sword and looked to Frank who stood next to her.

"Let's go," he said.

Their group charged forward and clashed with the other team. As she blocked swords and spears, she went through the plan in her head. Once they saw their sister group edge around the fighting, they would go forward and lead the guards away from the fortress. She dodged a spear and kicked at it's wielder. She spun out of the way of one swordsman's reach and bumped right into Frank. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Do you see them?"

Her eyes flicked to the edge of the combat, "Not yet."

"Want a ride?"

"What?"

He threw her on his back and turned into a horse.

"Oh!"

0o0

Hazel had only fought on a horse once, and that was a real horse. Fighting on a horse that's actually Frank is a different story. For one thing, she couldn't direct him like she would a normal horse and, come on, she was literally riding her boyfriend (kind of) person. She struck down anyone who challenged her pretty easily. She looked over her shoulder to check for the other group.

"Frank, I see them!" she announced, "I see them!"

The group she was with came together and began to advance towards the wall. They all ran close to Frank and Hazel, so they made good time. Frank changed course and began to head towards where the curved wall stopped.

"Hey! They're going around the wall!" someone shouted.

Many of those guarding the wall, rushed after them. Frank rounded the wall and Hazel immediately spotted the other group. They rushed to stand with them. The guards came around and the two groups charged them. Frank stayed behind. Hazel slid off his back and her morphed back into, well, Frank. He laughed.

"Now what?" he asked.

"We join the party," Hazel suggested and the two ran towards the conflict between the distraction and the guards.

She slowed a bit when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Was the ground moving? She turned to get a better look. It was. It was shifting back and forth, like waves in the ocean. There were several spots around her. She grabbed Frank's arm.

"Do you see that?" she pointed at one of them.

His eyes widened, "You don't think?"

"I do."

"We have to warn someone. Reyna!"

"How are we going to get up there? I don't think she speaks bird."

Hazel thought a moment, "We'll have to improvise."

She took off and began to climb up the hill. Frank followed. Everyone else seemed completely oblivious as the chaos below continued.

0o0

Leo

Leo knew Thalia fought well. He knew Jason was a crazy man with a sword. But that all seemed nothing compared to seeing Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson fight together. It was like they were one brain with two bodies.

"On your left, Seaweed Brain!" she called.

He rammed the side of his blade into someone's helmet.

"Hang on, going behind," he rolled over to get behind her and took down two people.

"Thanks."

Leo gawked at them.

"Quit staring, Valdez!" Thalia screamed.

He looked up to see her jump in front of him and block a sword with her shield. She kicked the kid in his chest and he flew into the ground.

"Thanks."

"Get moving. Or else I'll let you get shish-kabobed next time."

Leo tightened his grip on the sword in his hand. He looked up, the wall was growing closer, but the amount of people in he area became denser the closer you got to it. He ducked, narrowly avoiding losing his head. He stood up and knocked the sword away. He looked to his side where the rest of his group was, each charging through the battle like it was nothing. He ran over, blocking spears and swords as he went.

"Hey, man," Jason said, grinning.

"Hey."

He brought the sword's hilt down on a Roman helmet. Jason laughed. Suddenly, a loud crash ran through the air. A cloud of dust rose from what used to be the wall. Hannibal the elephant trumpeted, please with the gaping hole he'd created.

"Form up!" Annabeth called.

Their group rallied around her: Percy, Thalia, Jason, Leo, two people from the fifth cohort (Leo though Percy said their names were Gwen and Dakota), and someone from the fourth.

"We're going to go in and go around the fort to the right. Most of the guards will be occupied to the right, but be prepared," she instructed.

They all took off. It was easy to maneuver the area, because the guards from the wall had moved out of the way to avoid being crushed by Hannibal. Leo ran between the massive creature's legs and followed his friends around the building. Annabeth stopped them again. She poked her head around to check for guards.

"It's clear," she said.

They all rounded the corner and saw the guards clashing with the distraction. The back entrance to the fort was left unguarded.

"Shouldn't somebody be here?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Jason replied, "Maybe, they all-,"

"Stay here, we'll the get the banner and get out," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, something's not right," Percy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You're right. You're being watched," someone said.

Leo whirled around toward the voice and found himself face to face with a group of Romans headed up by…

"Reyna?" he asked, "But then who's up-,"

He was cut off when her sword smacked into his breastplate. He stumbled backwards.

"Okay, that's a sword."

She began advancing on him. He scrambled backwards trying not to run into any of his friends who were dealing with their own opponents. She raised her sword and brought it down. Leo brought his up just in time to intercept it. Reyna frowned and pulled back. She swept the blade across her body to try and land a blow to his side. He tilted his blade to deflect it.

"You learned from our earlier meeting," she said.

"I guess."

Leo dodged another strike and lashed out at her middle. Her sword stopped his at the last minute. At that moment, he noticed the doorway of the fort was clear. He dashed towards it, but Reyna beat him. She stood in the doorway, pointing her sword at his chest. He batted it away. She brought up her sword and the two clashed again. Like before, a flurry of strikes and parries came from both sides. Reyna backed up into the fort. She looked back at the banner, recognizing that she was losing ground.

"Agh!" she brought down her sword on Leo's helmet.

Leo's ears rang and his vision blurred a bit, but he stayed upright. Their swords met a few more times before.

"And now you'd be at my mercy," Reyna said holding her sword to Leo's neck.

He peered over her.

"But we got the banner."

"Huh?"

She spun around just in time to see Jason run out with the red flag. She lowered her sword.

"Fine, but, in battle, you would have lost your life."

"Good thing it's not battle. Right?"

She glared at him and turned to walk away.

"Hey! If you were down here, who was up there?" Leo asked, gesturing to the sky.

"My sister Hylla. She'd offered to referee when the Amazons and Hunters decided to get together. I never miss a chance to practice. You would do well to observe that practice."

She exited the fort.

"How'd you lose to Thalia again?" Percy asked from behind him.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!"

0o0

Thalia

Thalia went around the building to where Jason stood waving the banner above his head. Their team quickly came and surrounded him. She smiled. Somehow she knew that it had happened before, him getting the banner. She followed the crowd as the migrated to the center of the field. She stood a bit away from them; she would talk to Jason later. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw something. Percy's friends, Hazel and Frank, were sprinting towards the crowd. Thalia frowned. She looked around the field for signs of something going wrong. She saw it almost immediately. The ground was shifting. Patches of grass and dirt moved about, fitting together like puzzle pieces and then sliding away from each other.

"No," she muttered.

_Oh, yes, little demigod, _the voice echoed through her head, _I'm coming. I'm coming. _

The ground began to shake. The remainder of the wall began to come down. Cries of confusion and terror ripped through the field. Everyone scattered from the center and, then, the Field of Mars imploded. The ground collapsed, forming a gaping hole where the crowd had been standing. Dirt and dust flew up. It hung in the air for a few moments before it just disappeared. No, it didn't disappear, it was forming a massive cloud that hovered over the hole.

"Thalia!" someone cried over the chaos.

She turned to see Annabeth and Percy running towards her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something when shrill laughter cut through the air.

_Foolish demigods! Why do you sit in your camp while I grow strong? _

"Gaea," Percy muttered.

Her voice seemed to be emitting from the cloud of dirt.

_You are only ensuring your defeat, yet you seem so sure that you will stop me. Look what I did to your camp. It only took seconds. Imagine what I could do to the entire world. How would you stop me? _

"Be gone, Gaea, you cannot invade Camp Jupiter's boundaries!"

Reyna had moved to face the cloud.

"She's going to get herself killed!" Thalia hissed.

"No, Gaea can't hurt her. Not here," Percy said.

_But, little praetor, I did. I've come to give you a warning. _

Gaea laughed.

_Not that it will do you much good. Your world grows weak as the gods do and their power dies with every second. _

An image appeared on the cloud. The throne room on Olympus was in chaos. All the gods were arguing amongst themselves.

"We have to help our children!" Poseidon boomed.

"Laws are laws, brother. We can't interfere," Zeus replied.

"And so we'll let Gaea destroy everything? Father that's ridiculous!" Athena protested.

"No. That is my answer."

The gods exploded into debate, screaming at one another and using their powers against their own.

_And their ignorance allows my army to grow. _

The image flickered and different scenes of giants sprouting from the earth all over the world.

_My children are rising. We will once more conquer the land and rule supreme! But, then, of course, I have the boy. _

The cloud's picture changed again and there was Nico, chained to the wall. He was black and blue and bleeding in several places. Thalia's breath caught in her throat.

"Where is he?" Annabeth seethed.

Percy went still as a rock, eyes glued to the image.

_Yes, his friends, I see you. He found them you know, he figured out how I opened them. Now I have him, _she cackled, _And I will make him join me. The Ghost King. What an asset he will be. Should he choose not to, well, he will suffer severe punishment. _

Thalia took off, racing across the field.

"Thalia, come back!" Annabeth called.

She pushed people out of the way, tearing through the crowd.

_You'll never find him, child, don't waste your time. You can't save him. He'll join me or die. There's nothing you can do. _

Thalia burst into the center clearing and stared up at the cloud.

"Where is he?" she screamed.

_Why do you care, maiden of Artemis? _

"Tell me where he is!"

_Hidden deep amongst the veins of Rome, buried in its vitals. _

"Tell me!"

Gaea laughed again, _Give up. Your little promise means nothing. I will break him. I will break you. I will break all you heroes. That time nears. You've been warned. _

The cloud began to disperse.

"Nico!" she cried.

In the image, he lifted his head, acknowledging her. The image began to fade, just as he opened his mouth to speak.

"No!"

She lashed out and the sky was illuminated in white hot light. The bolt ran right across the sky, followed by booming thunder. She teetered from side to side, before falling into the dark.

0o0

A/N: Dun, dun, duuuun. Haha, hope you liked it. Review!


	23. Chapter XXII Annabeth and Percy

A/N: I know I suck. I didn't update all week, but expect incredibly short chapters all week this week, like 700, 800 words. Maybe longer, idk. This'll be short. Okay, let's get on with it.

PrincessAmberLightshallow

Chapter XXII

Annabeth

Annabeth hadn't moved from her chair in 8 hours and she wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. She had to be there when Thalia woke up, to answer all the questions and walk her through the plan (if you could even call it a plan). Until that moment, though, she just had to wait.

_Knock, knock. _Annabeth looked behind her to find Percy standing in the doorway. She sighed.

"Hey."

"You can't sit there forever."

"I'm not planning to."

"Come on. Let's get dinner. Grover and Tyson-,"

"No," she interrupted.

"She can figure things out for herself. Thalia's not stupid."

"I didn't say she was."

"Annabeth-,"

She frowned and turned back to face the bed. She heard him sigh and exit. Deep down she knew he was right. She knew she should be spending time with him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Thalia needed her and she would be there for her friend.

0o0

Percy

The Argo II's cafeteria was not big enough to fit everyone, so once they took off it became a battle to get in. If you didn't get a seat you got your food and ate up on deck. That's what happened to the Camp Half-Blood guys that night.

"I'm really worried about Annabeth," Percy said.

"Don't worry. Girls always go overboard when something happens to their friends," Grover replied with his mouth full of food.

"It's not that. I get that. The whole prophecy about the Mark of Athena…it has r do with her. Hera told me-,"

"When did the angry cow lady talk to you?" Grover asked.

"In a dream. She said Annabeth was going to cause problems for the seven, that she could ruin everything."

"Annabeth is not bad. Annabeth is pretty!" Tyson told him.

"I'm with Tyson," Travis Stoll agreed, "She's too smart to mess with that stuff."

"That's what I said, but Hera seemed pretty serious."

"Hera doesn't like Annabeth. She's messing with you. She wants you to not trust her, or something." Travis said.

"Maybe."

"Don't worry about it, Perce. Annabeth is not going to ruin anything," Grover assured him.

"Yeah," Percy smiled, "You're right."

"And he's seen the light!" Travis exclaimed.

"Yay!" Tyson cheered.

The four began to laugh but it quickly died when Travis turned away from the group, obviously looking at something.

"What's up, Travis?" Percy asked.

"Nothing."

Percy followed his gaze to see Connor with his arm wrapped around Katie as they watched the sunset.

"He still ignoring you?"

Travis shook his head, "I think the honeymoon phase is over."

"Then what's the problem?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. It's just…Katie…gods…"

"Ohhh, you like her," Grover said.

"What? No."

"Katie is pretty, too," Tyson agreed, "Travis should ask her out."

"Well, big guy, I can't."

"You can make her break up with-," Grover started.

"No. I don't want that."

"Travis, c'mon-," Percy urged.

"Look, I gotta go. Catch you later."

Travis took his plate and disappeared amongst the throng of people.

"At least he admitted to liking her," Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Percy said.

Grover smiled, "I'm kidding. You didn't have to say anything. We all knew."

Percy glared at him, which caused both Grover and Tyson to burst into laughter. Percy picked up the extra plate of food he'd gotten and headed to the lower decks, leaving the two laughing hysterically.

0o0

Annabeth

The floorboards creaked a bit.

"Not now, Seaweed Brain."

"I brought you food."

He placed a plate piled high with rice and chicken and other stuff on the night-table beside her.

"Thanks."

He came to stand next to her.

"Was I really the only thing you could remember?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

"Not even your mom? Blue cakes? Chiron? Your dad?"

"No," he turned to face her, "Just you."

Annabeth inhaled, "That's scary."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Have you ever thought we dove into this too quickly?"

"Four years of friendship, then being thrown into a lake to kiss is too quickly?"

"I don't know," she sighed.

Percy crouched down and looked her in the eye, "I love you."

"I love you, too, but-,"

"Stop analyzing it, Annabeth."

She looked at him and for once she didn't see the sweet goofball she'd known for so long. She saw…well, she saw Percy. She saw him as someone she could and would love forever.

"Okay," she murmured.

Their lips touched lightly and Percy pulled Annabeth off the chair. They both hit the ground pretty hard, but neither seemed to noticed. Annabeth's hair fell around them, completely covering their faces. She giggled a bit as he pushed it away and looped his arm around her waist.

"Making out on the floor. Always a great thing to wake up to."

They sprung up from the floor. Thalia stared at them and grabbed the plate of food.

"So, what's up?"

0o0

A/N: Always count on Thalia to ruin the moment. Haha. Review!


	24. Chapter XXIII Thalia and Jason

A/N: Yet another short chapter. Yup. Also, suggestions would be highly appreciated at this given time, soooo suggest away. Please. Anyways, onward!

PrincessAmberLighthallow

0o0

Chapter XXIII

Thalia

She hadn't been too excited when she'd woken up to find her best friends making out on the floor, or when the plate of food she'd grabbed was cold, but what really upset Thalia in those fifteen minutes was the stupid plan they'd come up with.

"You're kidding? That's the big plan?" she laughed, praying they were joking.

Percy opened his mouth to say something.

"I will fry you like a chicken in Georgia if you say yes."

"That sounds great, but unfortunately it's not an official plan."

Annabeth smiled a bit. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? You guys are ridiculous."

Thalia threw off the covers and swung her legs onto the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell some people how to make proper plan."

0o0

Jason

Jason stood outside the door that had been designated as Reyna's office and living space. He didn't know exactly why he was there other than why he was there. He had been hanging out with Piper up on deck when a Roman camper ran up and called him to Reyna's office. So, he headed down and he was standing at her door waiting. That's when the door swung open and Reyna stood in the doorway.

"Good. You came."

Jason walked in and she quickly shut the door. She headed to her desk and sat down. Jason followed her lead and sat in the chair facing her.

"What do you think is the best thing to do? For your camp?" she asked, flipping trough books and writing on maps and notes.

"You're asking the wrong person. Ask Percy or Annabeth-,"

"No. I'm asking you."

He sighed, "I'm not sure. What do you have so far?"

She motioned for him to come around the desk. He did and leaned over her shoulder. Torn pages from books, post it notes and push pins littered the world map that was laid out.

"We're here," she pointed at a dot just off the coast of California, "This is our route."

She traced a dotted line that ran across Asia and led right to Athens.

"It's easiest to go straight there, but your friends insist on stopping in Rome, which means going there and back tracking to Athens."

"Yeah. That's right."

"I'm wondering what you think. Is that the most efficient way?"

Jason thought a moment, examining the books and maps.

"A drop off," he muttered.

"What?"

"A drop off," he repeated, "The boat could stop in Athens and most of the campers can get off. A few will take the ship to Rome and then come back to meet with others and figure out what to do from there. That way we make a presence is Greece and the people searching for Nico can have more time."

Reyna was silent before she grabbed some paper a began frantically scribbling on it, after a few moments she set it down.

"You're onto something, Jason," she said, "I'll have to do a bit more work to figure out what the pros and cons are, but this could work."

She sat down and began flipping through books and marking things on the map.

"You can go now," she told Jason.

Quietly, he moved away and slipped out into the hallway.

0o0

Thalia

Thalia burst through the door of Reyna's office. The other girl barely glanced up at her.

"You just missed Jason."

"Great. We need to talk about your plan. We can't go straight to Greece and just hang round until someone comes up with a better plan!" Thalia exclaimed.

"You're right."

"No, we can't-wait, what?"

"You're right," Reyna repeated, "Your brother came up with a plan and, I think, it just might work."

"Really? Let's hear it."

Reyna stood up, "You will. At the meeting, tomorrow."

She slipped by Thalia and headed out the door. Thalia groaned and, after, she could've sworn she heard a short burst of laughter.

"Bitch," she muttered.

"I heard that."

Thalia looked up at the ceiling, "Why?"

0o0

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but school started again so I've been a bit busy. Please review and leave suggestions!


	25. The Not So Grand Finale

A/N: I've come to the realization that I'm not going to finish this. The actual Mark of Athena comes out next week *fangirl squee* and there is no way that I can get as many chapters as I had planned done. School has been very busy and I never have time.

Don't start crying yet (though I doubt you would) because I'm hoping to do some oneshots that use ideas from this. Yay! You can look forward to those sometime. I really want to finish one of these chaptered fics at some point, so between now and whenever, I'll actually be working on a fic that will start to be posted when it's complete. Oh, I'm sooooo smart.

So, yeah, it's been real and I hope I helped ease the wait. It helped me ease the wait. Enjoy this last week of anticipation for the great Percabeth reunion. I know I will. Ooooh, have I got a story planned for that!

Love, hugs, butterfly kisses, and many thanks

PrincessAmberLightshallow


End file.
